Pais e filhos
by Forbidden Queen
Summary: Continuação de Legado.
1. Default Chapter

_**Pais & Filhos**_

**Narrador: **Nova York. Mais precisamente, mansão de Charles Xavier - Casa dos X-Men. Até que as coisas por lá estão melhorando um pouquinho...

Jean Grey Summers está passando seus delicados dedos por cima do piano de cauda da sala de estar. E fala baixinho"Warren sabia tocar..." Esse piano lindo não tem mais utilidade. Não! Espere, tem sim. É nele que se encontram as fotos de "família dos x-men". Desde a primeira equipe até os dias de hoje. "Olha só!!! Uma foto do professor com..."

**Gambit:** É ele mesmo, chere. Magneto! Cá pra nós, que nome ridículo, não?

Jean leva um susto com a repentina chegada de Gambit e esbarra num porta retrato que cai de cabeça para baixo.

**Jean:** Droga!!! Quebrou todo... Que foto deveria ser essa?

**Gambit:** Não!!! Não toque... Pode ferir seus dedinhos nesses cacos.

**Jean: **E desde quando eu ia botar a mão aí?

Jean com sua telecinésia, levanta apenas os cacos, e os conduz até a lixeira. Mas parece que a foto até ficou um pouquinho rasgada...

**Jean:** Cruzes! Nunca vi uma simples queda causar tamanho estargo a uma foto. Isso parece até...

**Gambit:** **Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Coisa de Fantasmas!!!! **Hahahahaha!!!!

**Jean:** Quer parar de ser ridículo!

Quando Jean pega a foto no chão os dois param em silêncio. Dizem que quando as pessoas estão falando normalmente e depois param em silêncio sem explicação, é porque uma alma está passando no recinto. Crendices... Quem acredita nisso? A foto não era nada. Era só a **Psylocke...**

**Jean: **Tá com peso na consciência, né?

**Gambit: **Claro que não. Eu não disse nada...

**Jean:** Ficou brincando demais e quando viu que era a Psylocke, ficou se sentindo culpado que eu sei.

**Gambit:** Nós esqucemos dela, né?

**Jean:** Não. Nós não esquecemos dela...

**Gambit:** Eu esqueci dela. Só pensava na Vampira. Depois que eu soube que a Vampira tava grávida, nem consegui chorar mais uma lágrima por qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela.

**Jean: **E você desde quando "chora", Gambit?

**Gambit: **É difícil admitir, mas eu sou um amante intenso e muitas vezes termino um relacionamento muito sentido. Expresso tudo que sinto, mesmo que longe dos outros. Afinal, Gambit é um homem discreto e não um bebê chorão, chere. E eu esqueci da bela Psylocke com toda certeza, tadinha.

**Jean:** É... Já faz um ano que ela morreu. A gente nem fez uma missa nem nada. E Warren?

**Gambit:** Quê que tem?

**Jean:** Há um ano que a gente não vê o Warren!!!

**Gambit: **A gente tentou ajudar... Mas ele se excluiu de nós. Não quis ajuda. Não quis se abrir com a gente. Tava ficando cada vez mais longe e sendo muito grosso também com os próprios amigos. E só sabia beber...

**Jean:** Ai, vamos mudar de assunto? Fez o que a gente te pediu?

**Gambit:** Fiz! O hospital caiu direitinho... Aceitaram o plano de saúde numa boa.

**Jean: **Mas diz como é que ficou o nome dela!!!!!

**Gambit:** Clarisse Lebeau!!!

**Jean:** Por que Clarisse?

**Gambit:** Porque eu acho bonito, ora!

**Jean: **Sei lá... eu acho que ela tem cara de... Vampira!

**Gambit:** Viu? É difícil achar nome pra ela...

**Jean: **Vampira bem que poderia nos contar seu verdadeiro nome...

**Gambit: **Eu já tentei, Jean, mas se ela não fala nem pra mim, imagina para os outros...

**Jean:** E como é que estão vocês dois?

**Gambit:** Tamos indo... é difícil. Não é um "namoro"... A gente mal se abraça que é pra não nos atrairmos mais e mais. A situação é até muitas vezes perigosa para mim, que quase a encosto. É difícil me controlar, Jean.

Jean pensa no quanto isto deve ser horrível pra os dois. Por um momente se descuida e acaba vasculhando, sentindo a tristeza de Gambit. Quando ela vai lhe fazer um carinho com aquele ar de "seja forte", Jubileu de novo abre a porta sem a menor delicadeza.

**Gambit:** Sabe bater na porta não, criança?

**Jubileu:** Por que? Vocês tavam conversando secretamente? Iiiiiii, o caolho não vai gostar nada disso... Mas brincadeiras a parte... Jean, eu preciso conversar com você. É particular.

Jean e Jubileu vão para o jardim. Jubileu arrasta ela até a colina onde se encontra a cruz de Psylock e um pouco mais ao lado a cruz do bebê da Vampira.

**Jubileu:** Olha.

**Jean:** O quê que você escondeu atrás desses arbustos, menina? E justo aqui!!!

Jean olha e não acredita.

**Jean:** Um garoto!

**Jubileu:** Um garoto não. Ele tem a idade do Sam.

**Jean:** Humf! E como se o Sam não fosse um garoto! Quem é você, rapaz? Jubileu, você sabe que é estritamente proibido a entrada de pessoas aqui. Olha só o que você fez!!!

**Jubileu:** Não! Ele é um de nós. Eu vi! Ele tá um pouco confuso e tal... Me disse que foi a primeira vez que aconteceu isso com ele.

**Jean: **"Isso" o quê?

**Jubileu: **Eu fui no super mercado e vi ele perto da sessão de informática. Nem dei bola, era só mais um ali dentro mexendo nos teclados dos computadores. Mas de repente ele começou a teclar muito rápido e me pediu ajuda dizendo que não conseguia parar. Era muito rápido mesmo! Aí, o computador começou a soltar uma fumacinha... Daí eu pensei em como é ruim quando essas coisas acontecem. Você sabe que eu vivo quebrando controles remotos e televisões por causa dos meus poderes ainda não controlados, não sabe?

**Jean:** Sei...

**Jubileu: **Vi como ele deve sofrer assim como eu. Os poderes dele devem ser parecidos com o meu... Tadinho dele, Jeanni... Deixa ele ficar.

**Jean: **Qual o seu nome, garoto?

**Escariotes:** O meu nome é Escariotes. Escariotes böse unheimlich.

**Jean:** Hum! Alemão?

**Escariotes:** Sim, senhora.

**Jean:** E... Escariotes é alemão também?

**Escariotes:** Não. É judeu. Minha família era judia da Alemanha, mas nós fomos expulsos de lá por causa do Olocausto.

**Jean:** "Nós"?

**Escariotes:** É... Eu não... Mas meu pai e minha mãe.

**Jean:** E você tem alguma noção do que são e o que podem fazer os seus poderes?

**Escariotes:** Não, senhora.

**Jean:** Bom... Jubileu, os x-men não são mais um escola. Nós somos uma equipe. Se você me trouxe aqui alguém que ainda tem muito o que aprender, é melhor levá-lo pra rainha branca. Se ele for realmente bom, um dia vai se juntar a gente.

Enquanto isso Vampira passava bem ao longe, perto da piscina. Levava o professor a piscina para os seus exercícios. Escariotes olha e pergunta.

**Escariotes:** Pô! Bonitona, quem é?

**Gambit:** Por que?** Te interessa?**

**Escariotes: **Não.Não é ela que me interessa.

**Gambit:** Pois fique sabendo que se é a Jubileu, ela já tem dono.

**Jubileu:** Ai que horror! Até parece que eu sou um cachorro pra ter dono...

**Jean:** Ah! Ainda bem que você chegou! Você podia levar esses dois lá pra geração - x?

**Gambit:** Entrego pra quem? Pra Rainha Branca?

**Jean:** É.

**Gambit:** Oui, ma belle! Vamo embora, galera! Vamo pegá a ferrari do Gambit!

E eles vão embora. Fica apenas Jean olhando para os dois túmulos e pensando...

**Jean: **Aquela banheira é uma ferrari?! ... Esse moleque vai dar trabalho!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrador:** Jean atende a ligação visual na sala de controle da mansão X.

**Jean:** Emma Frost? O que deseja?

**Emma: **Ora, nada! Falar com meus amigos, dizer como o dia está lindo, Receber um mutante trazido pela jubileu sem saber da onde vem, quem é e quais as suas intenções e o melhor ... trazido pelo palhaço parisiense.

**Jean:** Eu mandei ele levar o garoto para aí, Jubileu já tinha trazido ele para a mansão, logo, não tinha mais nada para esconder.

**Emma:** Como você pode ser tão irresponsável assim? Nem fez uma varredura psíquica na mente dele!!!

**Jean:** Frost!!! Não me diga que você invadiu a mente do garoto?

**Emma:** Claro, sua pata! Acha que vou deixar um pivete qualquer entrar na minha casa do nada para viver nesse conforto?

**Jean: **Pivete, Emma?! Ele é um mutante!

**Emma:** Como eu vou saber? Desde que ele chegou não demonstrou os poderes!!

**Jean:** Você não leu a mente dele? Não fez exame de sangue?

**Emma: **O exame de sangue só sai amanhã e a mente dele não é alterada.

**Jean:** Claro! É a primeira manifestação de seus poderes, você definitivamente não é uma pessoa preparada para ser professora!

**Emma:** O que lhe dá o direito de falar assim comigo?! Só porque é a primeira aluninha mimadinha de Xavier acha que tem mais experiência que eu?

**Jean:** Pelo menos meus alunos não acabaram que nem os satânicos!

Dessa vez Jean pegou pesado. Os Satânicos morreram assassinados pelos sentinelas, mas Emma se culpa...

**Emma: **...

**Jean: **Emma, me desculpe, não quis dizer aquilo, sei que tentou salvá-los...

**Emma:** Estou enviando Escariotes de volta, ele não é problema meu. Você fez a besteira, que limpe.

Jean não teve coragem de retrucar. Ela não podia ter dito nada mais frio, mas ela tem andado nervosa, sente que falta algo na sua vida e ela quer preencher esse vazio.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrador: **Em outro lugar e depois de algumas horas...

**Vampira: Clarisse?!!!!!!! **Por quê **Clarisse?**

**Gambit: **Porque...

**Vampira: **Com certeza era alguma mulher sua!

**Gambit: **Chere, eu só estava resolvendo um problema financeiro do professor! O cara lá que é meu amigo podia ter te dado qualquer nome! Eu não vou te chamar assim, pode deixar...

**Vampira: **Então... por quê o Lebeau?

**Gambit: **Porque eu sabia que você ia gostar...

**Vampira: **Agora não podemos nos casar...

**Gambit: **Quê?

**Vampira: **Eu virei a sua irmã. Nós temos até o mesmo sobrenome...

**Gambit: **Então,... você já pensou em se casar comigo, ma belle?

**Vampira: **Você ouviu o que eu disse?

**Gambit:** Pensou ou não pensou?!

**Vampira: **Pensei.

**Gambit:** **Quê?** Hum? Quê que foi que eu não ouvi direito?

**Vampira:** Muito, muito, muito,** já pensei **demais nisso...

**Gambit:** E se eu te dissesse que **eu ainda **penso nisso dia e noite?

**Vampira:... **Ai, Gambit... Eu... Vou ver se a Tempestade precisa de ajuda lá na cozinha. Tchau.

**Gambit:** ... Humft!... Seu babaca! Tesc-tesc... E você ainda esperava que ela fosse te responder isso!

**Narrador:** E ela não respondeu, Gambit? O único que não sabe o quanto ela tem medo de te machucar aqui é você. Não, claro que não! Você sabe também. Sabe que ela te quer mais que qualquer coisa. Nem que seja um único toque...Você reconhece uma mulher te desejando pelo cheiro, não reconhece? Você sabe... eu sei que você sabe.

**Gambit: **Oui, je sai... Je taime, mon couer.

((N/E)):((preciso mesmo repetir tudo de novo? Tudo bem...não escrevi a fic o link pro site da autora tá no meu perfil.))


	2. Capitulo2

**Pais e Filhos - segunda parte**

Jubileu volta com Escariotes.

**Jubileu: **Oi, Fera!

**Fera:** Mas o que a magnânima flor das nossas vidas faz neste augusto recinto?

**Jubileu:** Tô trazendo o carinha de volta...

**Fera**: Ah! Este belo rapaz! Quem és tu, oh novato rapaz?

**Escariotes:** Escariotes böse unheimlich.

**Fera:** **Que nome horrível!!!**

Jubileu e Escariotes não esperavam tamanha falta de descompostura de uma pessoa tão séria! Que falta de educação.

**Escariotes: **Foi o comentário mais infeliz que já ouvi em toda a minha vida.

**Fera:** Não, não, não não! Não pense que foi uma ofensa ao nome! Quer dizer... foi, mas não foi. Quem te colocou esse nome?

**Escariotes:** Meus pais.

**Fera:** E eles têm raiva de você?

**Escariotes:** **Olha, Jubileu! Muito bom dia. Não vou ficar mais nem um minuto nesta casa!!!**

**Jubileu: FERA!!!!!! Putz... Só falou merda hoje!**

**Fera: **Mas...mas,mas...

Fera vai conversar com Jean.

**Fera:** Jean, este rapaz vai ficar aqui em casa?

**Jean:** É... Parece que vai...

**Fera:** Já viu o nome horrível que ele tem?

**Jean:** É estrainho...

**Fera:** Não! Me refiro ao significado do nome.

**Jean: **Ai, Fera! Já me aconteceu tanta coisa hoje... me conta os significados dos nomes de todos desta casa outro dia, tá bom? Eu acho que vou descansar um pouquinho. Tchau.

Fera: ...

Jubileu e Escariotes foram para sala de comando.

Jubileu: Olha, cara, eu te juro que ele nunca foi assim... Onde já se viu brincar com o nome dos outros? Ele deve ter bebido alguma coisa...

Escariotes: Tudo bem... Outros já fizeram piadinhas parecidas. ... Jubileu, não tem alguém batendo na porta da cozinha lá em baixo não?

Jubileu: Como é que eu vou saber? São dois andares abaixo!

Escariotes: Eu acho que tão. Vai lá ver...

Jubileu: Ai... isso só pode ser manifestação dos seu poderes... Você deve ter os sentidos apurados como o Wolvi. Eu vou ver. Tchau, já volto.

Ela sai da sala. Ele corre e fecha a porta. Pega o telefone e liga para um número que já sabia de cor.

**Escariotes**: Oi, sou eu.

E aí? Tudo bem?

**Escariotes:** Tá tudo ótimo até... Tô na área!

Mas quase que deu merda que eu vi.

**Escariotes:** É... Mas ainda bem que a loira burra não gostou de mim.

Que bom!

**Escariotes:** Bom mesmo... Vou ficar nesta casa com aquela gostosona com a mexa branca no cabelo... Alguma coisa nela me atrai.

Não! Não perca o meu tempo! Não é ela que eu quero... Faça o que** eu mandei.**

**Escariotes:** Depois eu ligo denovo... A fedelha idiota tá voltando.

Ele desliga rápido o telefone.

**Jubileu:** Cara, não era ninguém lá embaixo!

**Escariotes:** Gostou da brincadeira?

**Jubileu:** Ah, seu cretino!!!

**Escariotes:** Hahahahaha

**Jubileu: **Hahaha, você nunca mais faça isso!!! hahaha

**Escariotes:** Ah... Você também tá rindo... Até gostou da brincadeira.

**Jubileu:** É... Não gostei muito não. Mas pelo menos gostei do seu senso de humor. Tava faltando nesta casa. Você é bem legal, sabia?

**Escariotes: **Puxa! Brigado. Eu também te achei o máximo. Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

**Jubileu:** Nossa! Você é rápido.

**Escariotes:** É pegá ou largar.

**Jubileu:** Eu pego.

Jubileu sai da sala com uma carinha feliz.

**Escariotes:** E eu também pego, minhoquinha infeliz. Que cabelinho escroto...

Jubileu está andando pelos corredores da mansão. Ela tem que voltar pra casa, senão a rainha branca vai ficar mai nervosa ainda.

**Sam: JUbileu**!!!!

**Jubileu:** AAAA! Que susto!

**Sam:** Quê que cê tá fazendo aqui?

**Jubileu:** Não viu o carinha novo que vai ficar aqui com vocês não?

**Sam:** Não. Ainda não. Ele é bem treinado pra ficar conosco?

**Jubileu:** Acho que não. Não. Não é não. Mas aprende.

**Sam:** Não era melhor ele ficar lá com vocês?

**Jubileu:** Era... Mas a Frost acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje e nem olhou pra cara dele direito.

**Sam: **Ah tá... Olha, sábado continua de pé?

**Jubileu:** Continua.

**Sam: **E hoje?

**Jubileu:** Ah não. Não, **hoje** não.

Scott Summers está cortando lenha para fogueira com Wolverine na parte de trás do jardim, onde tem os pinheiros altos. Escariotes chega logo depois.

**Escariotes:** Oi.

**Scott:** Olá, garoto! Minha mulher falou de você. Seja bem vindo.

**Wolverine:** Coé, muleque! Seja um x-man na alma e no coração! Sem vacilos, hein?

**Escariotes: **Darei o melhor de mim. Ainda não gravei o nome de todos aqui.

**Scott:** Com o tempo você aprende...

**Escariotes:** O Wolverine é seu irmão?

**Wolverine:** Iiiii, qualé, mermão? Sai de mim! Eu e o caolho aqui somos só bons amigos, né magrão?

**Scott:** Ainda bem, né?

**Wolverine:** É, mas o que passou, já passou. Nós somos amigos agora.

**Escariotes:** Ahhh! É... e você tem filhos Wolverine?

**Wolverine:** A Jubileu não é minha filha, mas é como se fosse, **entendeu? **

**Escariotes: **Como é que você sabia que eu ia pergunt...

**Scott: **Hahaha! Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, garoto...

**Escariotes:** **E você**, Scott?

**Scott:** Quê que tem eu?

**Escariotes:** Você tem** filhos**?

Scott olha pra Wolverine com aquela care de "respondo?" .

**Scott:** Tenho.

**Escariotes:** Já sei! É o Sam! Aquele loirinho...

**Scott: **Não, não. O Sam não é meu filho. Meus filhos não me querem como pai... E nem poderiam querer, garoto. Os três que tive eu não pude criar como um pai normal. Você um dia os vai conhecer. É o Nathan, a Rachel e o... bom...esse então nem se considera meu filho. É O Nate Grey.

**Escariotes:** Ué? Só leva o sobrenome da Jean?

**Scott:** Ele foi engendrado genéticamente. Tem a aparência de um adolescente, mas não tem mais que 4 anos de vida. Ele não foi criado nesta era.

**Escariotes:** Qual a potência mutante dele?

**Wolverine:** Muita, guri! Ainda não se sabe ao certo... Mas só pra você ter uma noção, o Bishop me disse que se não fosse ele, a era do apocalípse ainda estaria imperando.

**Escariotes: **Nossa! E você e a Jean não pensam em **outro filho**?

**Gambit: **Garoto curioso, não?

**Scott: **Oi, Gambit.

**Gambit: **Se mete com a tua vida, pivete.

Escariotes vai embora.

**Scott: **Coitado, Gambit. Ele nem chegou aqui com aquela pergunta... o assunto que puxou mais outros assuntos e tal.

**Gambit**: Mas ele chamou a Vampira de **gostosona **hoje!!!

**Scott e Wolverine**: Hahahahaha!

**Wolverine:** Não se garante não, francêsinho?

**Scott:** Tá com medo de um garoto de fraldas, Gambit?

**Gambit:** Eu só achei ele estranho demais. Quê que ele quer saber se você tem filho ou se não tem, ou se quer outro...?

**Wolverine:** Deixa disso, Gambit! Até **eu** gostei do guri...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrador:** Mercúrio procura seu pai pelos campos abertos em volta do Central Park.

**Pietro: **Pai, cadê você?

**Erik:** A juventude provisória desse corpo se esvai pelos meus poros...

**Pietro: **Como assim pai?

**Erik: **Após relembrar de minha vida, estou recuperando a idade antiga, uma pena, a flor da idade é linda...

**Pietro:** Você está bem? Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

**Erik:** Não, meu filho. Eu tinha tudo e perdi. A segunda chance de recomeçar a minha vida, meu pequeno Charles, Vampira...

**Pietro: **Vai ficar isolado aqui fora?

**Erik: **Eu estou pensando em deixar os x-men, voltar para minha fortaleza na Antártica.

**Pietro:** ... O que posso dizer?

**Erik: **Nada meu filho, qualquer atitude que tomar, você será o primeiro o primeiro à saber. Agora me diga, quem é o moço na mansão?

**Pietro: **Um tal de Escariotes, é um mutante, vai ficar na mansão porque, parece, que brigou com a rainha branca.

**Erik:** Nome muito infeliz.

**Pietro:**Por que?

**Erik:** Nunca leu a biblia?

**Pietro:** Não.

**Erik:** Então leia que cultura nunca é demais.

**Narrador: **Magneto vai embora e deixa Pietro pensativo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

De madrugada, com calor, Vampira aproveita que não tem ninguém na piscina e vai dar um mergulho sem luva e bem a vontade. Pode se mover a vontade, não teria perigo de bater em ninguém. Coisa que ela sempre gostou de fazer.

**Gambit:** Nos filmes, mulheres que entram na piscina de madrugada não usam maiô.

**Vampira: **O quê que você tá fazendo aqui?

**Gambit: **O mesmo que você: Nada. Mas continuado, nos filmes...

**Vampira:** É... Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você **nunca** vai me ver com **menos** roupa do que isso, tá?

**Gambit:** É uma pena...

**Vampira:** Eieieiiii! Não entra não!

**Gambit:** Agora eu já entrei.

**Vampira:** Você entrou de roupa, seu maluco!

**Gambit:** Quer que eu tire a roupa, chere?

**Vampira:** **NÃO!**

**Gambit: **Ah... Você tem **certeza**?

**Vampira:** Você ainda não percebeu que eu tô aqui a essa hora justamente pra ficar sozinha?

**Gambit:** Quê que é agora? Que risinho idiota é esse?

**Vampira:** **Tá falando comigo?!!!**

**Gambit: **Não! Com o garoto aí atrás de você na borda da piscina...

**Escariotes: **Quê isso? Por que o estresse? Só tô voltando de uma noitada, não posso não?

**Vampira:** Ah! Oi, cara! ... Gambit, não sei porque essa implicância com o garoto?

**Gambit:** Não é implicância... Só quero que ele prove que é realmente uma boa pessoa para que eu o aceite.

**Vampira:** Você ainda esconde muita coisa,"senhor boa pessoa"! E eu também não era lá grandes coisas...

**Gambit:** Nós dois já provamos para deus e o mundo que estamos aqui querondo o melhor de todos.

Escariotes sai pra não ficar ouvindo mais impropérios de Remy LeBeau e vai para seu quarto. Por que ele se interessa tanto nela? Enquanto caminhava na direção de seu quarto, Wolverine sai da cozinha assustado. E Escariotes se esconde atrás de uma porta.

**Wolverine:** Jubileu? Juuu? Que engraçado... senti o cheiro dela.

Escariotes cheira sua roupa e sente um perfuminho de leve da Jubileu e pensa: "Essa cara é bom mesmo, hein!" Wolverine volta pra cozinha, apaga a luz e vai pro quarto ainda meio com sono e perturbado com os diversos cheiros que sente. Perurbado também, está Escariotes. Ele não entende porque se sente tão atraído pela Vampira...

**Escariotes:** Eu devo ser nesta casa mais um dos cinquenta caras que querem alguma coisa com ela... A minhoca de cabelinho escroto já me contou até sobre um tal de Magneto que comeu ela... É... se um cara que tem o codnome de "Magneto" pode, por que que **eu** não posso? "Porque você é um pirralho", ela vai dizer. E tem mais, ela é "intocável, mon ami" ! Que cara ridículo!!! "**Mon ami**..." Era só o que faltava...

Mesmo já deitado em sua cama, ele pensa nela. Pensa que pode tocá-la. Fica imaginando acordado que poderia tocá-la. O estranho, é que ele não a beija em seus pensamentos... Ele apenas a toca. Como se ela precisasse de seu toque. Sem explicação ele levanta e vai até a piscina. Agora ela está sozinha e não percebe a chegada dele. Ele vai sorrateiramente entre as árvores e entra na piscina bem devagar pra não fazer barulho. Mas o esperado acontece, ela sente a presença de mais alguém na água.

**Vampira:** Ué? Também tá aqui por que? Ó, fica longe de mim, hein? É perigoso. É até melhor você ir embora.

**Escariotes:** Não.

**Vampira:** Não o quê? Iiiiii... Quer fazer o favor de ir pra trás.

E sem ter muita noção do perigo, Escariotes vai pra cima dela. Sem reação, Vampira o empurra com suas mãos sem luva!!!! Ela o toca e... nada acontece! Escariotes acorda suando...

**Escariotes: **Ufff! Foi um sonho... Ou um pesadelo? Não... foi um sonho. Se fosse o francês que tivesse sonhado, teria sido "o sonho mais maravilhoso do mundo!!!"


	3. Capitulo 3

**Pais e Filhos 3º parte**

**Narrador:** O dia amanhece calmo na mansão x...

Estão na mesa do café Wolverine, Tempestade e Sam atrás da cadeira do professor.

**Sam:** Oi gente!

**Todos:** Oi...

**Sam:** Alguém viu a Jubi por aí?

**Wolverine: **Por quê? Ela disse que viria?

**Sam:** Disse que ia dar uma passada aqui as 9:30... E já são quase 10:00.

**Professor:** Talvez ela tenha ido dormir tarde ontem...

**Sam: **Não... Ela disse que tinha que treinar mais de defesa corporal com o Sean, mas que não ia dormir tarde...

**Wolverine**: Nesses treinos ela costuma usar perfume?

**Sam: **Que pergunta é essa, seu Logan?

**Wolverine: **Realmente, quê pergunta mais idiota, né?

**Professor:** Lembrando de treinos, Ororo, temos que levar Escariotes para desenvolver seus poderes na sala de perigo.

**Tempestade**: Melhor levá-lo pra uma boa conversa, professor... Ele nem sabe direito quais são seus poderes. Nem os controla ainda. Me parece que são Velocidade e ... Bom, a Jubileu me disse que ele quebrou uns computadores ao chegar perto.

**Professor:** As rajadas de plasma da Jubileu já fizeram muito isso...

**Wolverine:** Mas outras coisas também estragam aparelhos eletrônicos, não?

**Professor**: É Logan... Campo magnético... pode ser.

**Sam: **Campo magnético?

**Professor: **É Sam. Quando colocamos dois aparelhos funcionando muito perto um do outro ou mesmo em cima do outro, eles podem quebra. Por exemplo um vídeo cassete em cima de um aparelho receptor dos canais de uma antena parabólica... A proximidade entre ambos cria dois campos magnéticos em volta de cada um que os destrói... é uma explicação plausível. Só tenho que dar uma olhada no garoto...

**Wolverine:** Mas que tipo de velocidade, Ororo? Igual a do Pietro?

**Tempestade: **Não, não! Acho que não... Acho que é apenas uma velocidade acima do normal, mas o garoto não chega a alcançar a velocidade do som...

**Homem de gelo:** Hello, galerão!!!

**Todos:** Oi!

**Sam:** Tô indo procurar a Jubi, gente! Tchau.

Escariotes entre na sala.

**Escariotes: **Bom dia.

**Todos:** Bom dia.

**Professor:** E então, Escariotes? Está gostando da hospedagem?

**Escariotes:** Claro, professor. Espero conseguir controlar meus poderes ainda desconhecidos por mim.

**Professor**: Totalmente desconhecidos?

**Escariotes**: Eu sei que sou diferente, mas não sei direito o que posso fazer...

**Professor**: Não se preocupe, cada um tem seu tempo de desenvolvimento. O comum é a manifestação do gene X na adolescência, mas alguns já nascem com a mutação aparente, outros, só mutam adultos.

**Escariotes**: Foi mais ou menos isso que a Jubileu me falou quando a gente saiu ontem.

Todos olham pra ele em silêncio. Escariotes não sabia, não tem culpa de nada... Wolverine vai tomar um ar lá fora pra esfriar a cabeça. Nesse momento Sam volta pra falar com Escariotes. Todas ficam com aquele frio na barriga de "será que ele ouviu isso?" Mas felizmente não ouviu...

**Sam: **Escariotes! Bom dia!

**Escariotes:** Fala Sam!

**Sam:** O que acha de ir comigo na sala de perigo ver um treinamento alfa 5?

**Escariotes: **Nossa!!! Eu posso professor?

**Professor:** ééé... humm ... se é só para assistir...pode.

**Escariotes: **AHH! Show!!!

Na sala de perigo, Escariotes está no observatório vendo o treinamento pesado de Sam, enquanto este, penetra no cenário da dimensão do Mojo, criado pela tecnologia shiar da sala de perigo. Eles estão conversando pelo alto falante enquanto Sam faz suas piruetas no ar.

**Sam**: Escariotes, tá vendo essa alavanca do seu lado, aumenta pro nível 6.

**Escariotes**: Tá bom. Pô, Sam, você luta bem. Todo mundo na mansão é esse nível 6?

**Sam**: Não cara, os veteranos estão muito mais avançados, os veteranos estão em média no nível 9

**Escariotes**: Que irado, a **Jubileu **me disse que ainda está no nível 2 lá na escola.

**Sam**: É sim. Quando você encontrou a Jubi?

**Escariotes**: A gente saiu ontem, foi dar uma volta em Salem Center, ela é legal, de repente rola alguma coisa mais séria...

Quando Sam escuta isso, ele se dirige para o vidro do observatório e atravessa-o em direção a Escariotes.

**Sam**: O que você disse? Ela é minha namorada!!!!!

**Escariotes**: M-me desculpa cara, eu não sabia, ela aceitou tão rápido o meu convite que parecia estar muito afim.

Depois dessa, Sam se prepara para quebrar a caixa torácica de Escariotes quando este dá um soco descomunal no x-man, deixando-o inconsciente e quem sabe de maxilar deslocado?

**Narrador**: Escariotes olha com frieza e ódio para Sam estatelado no chão e fala.

**Escariotes**: Vai se arrepender por isso caipira imbecil!!

**Logan**: O que... Que merda... Sam! O que você fez com ele seu imbecil?

**Narrador**: Escariotes meio choroso responde.

**Escariotes**: Ele me atacou quando disse que sai com a Jubileu. Me desculpe Wolverine, eu não queria...

Algumas horas depois, com o Fera já tratando o sério ferimento do Sam, todos os x-men estão na sala do professor: o próprio professor, Wolverine, Bobby, Vampira, Bishop, Gambit, Tempestade, Scott, Jean e Escariotes. Os x-men se dividem quanto a Escariotes. Foi ele culpado por tudo ou apenas estava se defendendo?

**Gambit**: Eu sabia que esse moleque ia causar problemas!!!

**Bishop**: Se me lembro bem, há oito meses atrás, um francês quebrou a cara de um outro x-men.

**Gambit**: Você deu pra pegar no meu pé, mon ami?!

**Tempestade**: É difícil admitir, mas quem estava errado nessa história era o Sam. Ele atacou o garoto. Foi uma atitude imprudente.

**Bobby**: Imprudente?! O moleque saiu com a namorada dele!!!

**Escariotes**: Eu não sabia! Ela não me avisou!

**Gambit**: Vai ver que tá na hora de selecionarmos melhor os nossos componentes.

**Bishop**: Então, os de passado duvidoso deveriam ser os primeiros a sair.

**Gambit**: Que saco!

**Escariotes**: Eu não queria trazer problemas!

**Narrador**: Escariotes corre e se joga pela janela do segundo andar, ele não se corta com o vidro, nem se machuca na queda, os x-men não entendem como e ficam atônitos, só Vampira vai atrás do garoto.

**Vampira**: Não fica assim queridinho, o Sam vai ficar bom e tudo vai se resolver

**Escariotes**: É o que espero, do fundo do meu coração.

**Vampira**: E parece que descobrimos mais um poder seu né?

**Escariotes**: Qual?

**Vampira**: Ora?! Superforça! Não viu como deixou o queixo do Sam e como caiu sem se machucar? Agora podemos treinar juntos já que nossos poderes são parecidos. Vampira ri

**Escariotes**: Talvez possamos partilhar outras coisas.

Escariotes tenta abraçar Vampira , num misto de sentimentos de um adolescente confuso, mas ela dá um empurrão nele.

**Vampira**: Tá maluco?! Sabe o que ia acontecer se me tocasse? Fora que eu já sou comprometida!

**Escariotes**: Mas eu sinto alguma coisa por você, desde a primeira vez que te vi. Eu já sonhei com você, que eu te tocava, acredito que isso é possível.

**Vampira**: Cara, a última pessoa que me tocou só trouxe dor para minha vida, e ele tinha poderes magnéticos que protegiam a pele, sem esses poderes você não tem chance. Vamos simplesmente esquecer este incidente.

**Escariotes**: Se você que assim... tá, por enquanto.

**Narrador: **Vampira não entende nada desse garoto. Voltou pra casa sem entender o porque ele tinha ficado "tão" fissurado nela. "É apenas um garoto!" Ela dizia... "Será que ele não vê que não tem idade pra mim?", ela pensava... Escariotes não disse nada na volta pra casa. Quando eles chegaram, viram Sam com o queixo enfaixado ao telefone. Escariotes resolveu entrar pelos fundos.

**Vampira:** É melhor mesmo... E tente evitá-lo por uns tempos...

**Escariotes:** Tá... pode deixar.

Ela entra.

**Sam:** Frost? Sou eu, o Sam. Dá pra chamar a Jubileu aí?

**Vampira:** ???

**Sam:** ...

**Vampira:** Você não acha melhor...

**Sam: **Jubileu? Olha, me espera aí que eu tô indo te fazer uma **visitinha, queridinha!**

Ele desliga e olha pra Vampira ainda com a frase interrompida na garganta.

**Vampira:** ... Não. Você **não** vai.

**Sam:** Eu tenho que falar com ela.

**Vampira:** Você ainda está todo arrebentado, garoto! Sossega o faxo aí. Senta... vai ver televisão...vai ouvir uma música...

**Sam:** Eu vou e **vou mesmo**. Tenho certeza que você também iria...

**Vampira:** É... com aquele mulherengo do Gambit eu iria mes... Ei, não muda de assunto! Se eu iria ou não, não tem nada a ver com a sua ida naquela casa.

**Sam:** ...

**Vampira:** ...

**Sam:** ...

E ele olha pra ela com aquela cara de sofredor...

**Vampira:**... Quer que eu te leve? Eu tô com a chave do carro. Olha, mas se você disser que fui eu, eu te mato! E se você fizer alguma coisa com ela, eu junto um grupo pra te matar sofrendo mais.

**Sam:** Se você me matasse sozinha, eu já sofreria muito. Pode deixar... eu não bato em mulher por nada... mesmo quando elas são umas filhas da...

**Vampira: **Calaboca! Meu carro não é acostumado a ouvir palavrão.

**Sam:** Hahaha... **ai!** meu queixo... não me faz rir não...

**Vampira:** Garoto, você definitivamente tinha que estar em casa. Mas olha, agora deixando a brincadeira de lado... tente ouvir o que ela tem a te dizer, tá? Eu já sofri muito com isso.

**Sam:** Como assim?

**Vampira:** Você acha que o Gambit não fez o mesmo interrogatório que você está indo fazer? Estou ouvindo na minha cabeça as suas falas agora, vão ser com certeza iguaiszinhas as do Gambit...

**Sam:** Ah claro! Eu já imaginava... olha o quebra molas... isso do Gambit.

**Vampira:** Foi horrível... Eu nunca sofri tanto... Não sei nem porque que eu tô te levando lá. Não... eu acho que eu sei. Foi porque eu fiquei 3 meses esperando que ele descobrisse...3 meses numa angústia horrorosa, esperando que ele viesse com 4 pedras na mão... e ele veio com 5... É bom que você fale com ela logo **agora**. Sem que ela tenha muito tempo de esconder nada de ninguém.

**Sam:** Mas o Gambit tava com razão. Você estava errada.

**Vampira:** Eu nuca fui nada do Gambit, moleque!

**Sam:** Como não? Todo mundo sabe que vocês dois...

**Vampira: **Que nós dois o quê, moleque? Não! Agora continua... que nós dois **o quê?**

**Sam: **Vocês não são namora...

**Vampira:** Ah! Quem dera, loirinho... Era tudo que eu queria... Eu tenho que sair de perto desse cara...

**Sam:** Não faz isso com o francês.

**Vampira: **É pro bem dele. Pro nosso bem. Sam, ele merece uma mulher que possa ao menos tocar na mão dele, você não acha? Não posso ficar mais tempo nessa história mal explicada se "nós somos ou não somos. Ou o que somos?"... Mas eu não quero ficar naquela casa vendo ele com outra...

**Sam**: Vampira, não sai da vida dele não. Pode não parecer, mas o cajum tem sentimentos.

**Vampira:** Mas não posso ficar com ele e como é que você acha que eu me sinto assim? Eu sou um E.T por acaso? Não tenho sentimentos?

**Sam:** Não, pô! Claro que tem.

**Vampira:** Ahhhh, gostei de ouvir isso. Então, eu imagino que você saiba que tudo que você sente, eu também sinto. Esse frio na barriga quando **ele** chega perto. No seu caso, **ela**. E comigo ainda é pior. Vou simplificar pra você, Sam. Imaginemos que a Jubileu fosse casada! E você estivesse muito afim dela. Toda vez que ela chega perto de você, você vira o rosto pra não deixar transparecer o que sente. Quando você está conversando com outras pessoas, e ela chega, você só escuta a voz dela. Burramente você vira o rosto na direção dela, olha pra única pessoa que faz sentido pra você naquela sala com o sorriso mais aberto do mundo. Então, ela também ri pra você. Você fica lá... alguns segundos olhando pra aquele sorriso. Foram só alguns segundos...quando de repente: Você lembra que todo mundo deve estar olhando pros seus olhinhos brilhando e sua boca aberta. Você deve estar achando que passou horas alí fazendo tudo errado, porque afinal de contas você mostrou o que nunca poderia ter mostrado... Então, você faz uma cara super sem graça... sabe que ela não pode ter nada com você porque ela é comprometida. **Sam, eu sou comprometida com meus poderes. Eu nunca vou ter ninguém.**

**Sam: **Eu imagino como isso deve ser horrível. E o pior, é que você sufoca seus sentimentos.

**Vampira: **É isso mesmo, Sam. Um dia, cara, apareceu alguém que podia me tocar. Isso não significava que eu não amava o Gambit. Eu sempre amei. Mas eu precisava de carinho, Sam. Eu precisava que alguém me abraçasse, me beijasse muito e dissesse pra mim que iria ficar alí comigo o tempo todo. Alí bem pertinho de mim... do meu lado... me tocando... passando a mão no meu rosto. Sam, pra você isso não é quase nada. A não ser quando é com a pessoa que ama, mas pra mim, aquilo era tudo. Sendo com quem fosse. Se fosse com o Gambit então... eu acho que morria de tanta felicidade...

**Sam:** Acho que o Gambit também.

**Vampira:** O Gambit não queria aceitar... Mas eu o amava muito. Aquilo não tinha tirado o meu amor por ele. Eu não estava apaixonada pelo Joseph! É claro que ele era muito importante pra mim, mas eu amava **Remy LeBeau.** Eu tava tão nervosa naquela noite...e-eu queria tocar, queria ser tocada, queria só sentir a mão dele na minha primeiro, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele me abraçasse, queria o Gambit, eu não gostava do joseph, ao mesmo tempo que era tudo maravilhoso, não era ele quem eu queria...eu estava muito afobada... eu queria receber anos de carinho que eu nunca tive de ninguém. Eu queria aquele abraço que ninguém me deu quando eu venci tal luta, eu queria aquele beijo no rosto de todos os cafés da manhã que ninguém podia me dar, eu queria todos os apertos de mão de todas as coisas certas que eu fiz, eu queria todos os beijos que o Gambit nunca pôde me dar, eu queria todos os namorados que eu não tive, eu queria ser amada, Sam. Só isso...

**Sam:**... Não sei nem o que dizer.

**Vampira:** Eu acho que eu não sacaniei ninguém, Sam. Acho que o Gambit tinha que ter entendido isso. Não foi a mesma coisa que a Jubileu fez com você... eu tinha **motivos!**... Sabe o que eu quero agora, Sam?

**Sam: **O quê?

**Vampira: **Te dar um beijo na testa e dizer pra você que você é um cara muito legal, mas que eu quero juízo. A escola da Frost tá alí. Vai lá, pensa em tudo que eu te disse. Pra tudo tem uma explicação. Talvez a dela não seja a mais convincente, mas se por acaso ela afirmar muito alguma coisa, Sam,** acredite.** Nada de excessos, não quero ter que participar de uma cena ridícula de ter que separar briga de casal. Vai que eu te espero.

Samuel Gutrhy antes de sair do carro veste a sua luva e apara uma lágrima de Vampira. Faz questão de lhe fazer um carinho no rosto e depois coloca a mão sobre a própria testa... ela vai e lhe dá "um beijo" na testa. Então ele sai do carro.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Pais e Filhos 4º Parte**

Scott e Jean estão acabando o treinamento na sala de perigo. Deixam a sala muito cansados.

Professor: Muito bem, meus filhos! Vocês dessa vez se saíram muito bem. Acho que mesmo esse tempo todo em que eu estive fora, vocês não esqueceram do quanto é importante treinar. Não atingiram nem um sequer civil...estou orgulhoso... Viu só, Escariotes?

Escariotes se encontra ao lado do professor.

Escariotes: Ô, se vi! Mas eu ainda vou demorar muito tempo pra fazer isso... Outra coisa que eu também fiquei impressionado é como o Fera consertou rápido esse vidro que o Sam quebrou...

Scott: Quer dizer que nós nos matamos aqui e você reparou na rapidez de consertos domésticos do Fera, né?

Escariotes: Não... É claro que eu reparei em vocês!

Jean: Ah bom!

Escariotes: Vocês formam um casal muito bonito, não é professor?

Professor: Com certeza!

Scott: Obrigado, Escariotes! Agora se vocês nos dão licença, eu e a Jean vamos nos retirar...

Escariotes e professor: Claro, claro!

Scott: Escariotes, quando precisar de alguma coisa, veja em mim um amigo que vai te ajudar, tá?

Escariotes: Obrigado, Scott. Pode deixar...

Scott e Jean saem.

Jean: Você gostou mesmo desse garoto, hein, Scott?

Scott: Bem, apesar desse incidente com o Sam, ele me parece alguém determinado a ser um x-men... e me parece uma boa pessoa também.

Jean: É...sei lá... meio estranho... Ah! É besteira minha...

Scott: Cadê aquela ...

Jean: Atrás da porta. Mas não confunde que a branca é minha.

Scott: ?! Odeio quando você faz isso...

Jean: Scott! Foi sem querer... E eu não faço isso há tanto tempo...

Scott: É... Tudo bem... acho que estou um pouco cansado do treino...

Jean: Se essa toalha atrás da porta tiver suja, tem outras no armário. ...Scott...v-você não queria... ha! Esquece... Você não queria com certeza.

Scott: O quê?

Jean: Um filho.

Scott: **O quê?!!!!**

Jean: Nosso, Scott! Qual o problema? Nós já somos casados há tanto tempo...

Scott: Nós já temos filhos.

Jean: Scott, eu nunca criei nenhum dos nossos filhos!

Scott: Como não? E o Natthan?

Jean: O Natthan é filho dela!!!!

Scott: Não começa com isso de novo não, hein?

Jean: Começar com o quê?

Scott: Com esses ataques de histeria por causa da Madeleine!

Jean: Não são ataques de histeria... é que eu até hoje não consegui engolir essa história mal explicada!

Scott: Como mal explicada?

Jean: Como você teve coragem de casar com aquele monstro?

Scott: Jean!!!!! Ela é você!

Jean: **Não é não!**

**Scott**: Eu achava que você estava morta, e surge na minha vida uma mulher igual à minha alma gêmea. É claro que eu a quis perto de mim.

Jean: Sei...

Scott: Sem contar que a primeira coisa que você fez quando voltou foi beijar o Wolverine na MINHA CARA! Ou você não lembra, Fênix????

Jean: Deixa de ser ridículo! Foi ele que me beijou! Eu nem tive reação! Você sabe que ele sempre gostou de mim, e me ver depois de tanto tempo VIVA pra ele foi...

Scott: Tá bom... Vamos parar com essa discussão inútil e parar para refletir... Você não acha que um filho agora, só ia nos causar mais problemas?

Jean: Nos causar, ou causar aos x-men?!

Scott: Jean?! Você é uma x-man!!!! Ou será que se esqueceu que foi a primeira aluna do professor...

Jean: Scott, eu não sou mais nenhuma garotinha...O tempo passa...Daqui a pouco vai ficar muito difícil para que eu engravide e.. o pior... o bebê pode até correr riscos.

Scott: Tá certo... congele um óvulo que eu congelo meu esperma.

Jean: É claro!!!!!! Por que não levamos logo esses dois itens fecundados logo de uma vez na casa do Senho Sinistro?

Scott: ...

Jean: Bom... é tudo o que ele sempre quis... Vai ficar dando mole pro azar, Scott?

Scott: Não.

Jean: E então?

Scott: Não sei... Não quero você grávida agora. Nós já perdemos uma combatente e com a Vampira na época grávida também foi um Deus nos acuda... você lembra... Tivemos que trabalhar dobrado na falta das duas.

Jean sai do quarto revoltada e sem dizer mais nada...

Narrador: E no doce lar do Geração - X, algum acontecimento o amarga...

Jubileu: Sam! O quê que foi que você disse que ia me fazer uma surpresinha?

Sam: Tem alguém me esperando lá fora e por isso eu não vou demorar.

Jubileu: ...

Sam: O tal Escariotes é legal, né?

Jubileu: É... mas quê que tem?

Sam: Foi legal sair com ele ontem de noite, né? E principalmente ter mentido pra mim.

Jubileu: Ah... Você... soube.

Sam: Eu achei isso um absurdo!!!!

Jubileu: Sam, você realmente é um garoto do interior, mesmo! Todo mundo hoje em dia sai a noite, pô! Se eu te dissesse que não aconteceu nada?

Sam: Se eu te dissesse que eu não acredito?

Jubileu: ... Diria que está certo.

Sam: **AH! Um momento por favor!!! Luzes, fotógrafos, câmeras, venham todos presenciar esse momento raro de sinceridade dessa falsa!**

Jubileu: Sam... Eu não gostava mais de você...

Sam: Custava ter me dito isso antes? Eu não ia ficar tão chateado como estou agora!

Jubileu: Eu sei... devia ter terminado tudo com você antes de sair com ele... Me desculpe.

Sam: Faz o seguinte: Não aparece mais naquela casa.

Jubileu: O quê? Eles são meus amigos...

Sam: **Evite** aparecer por lá. Eu não quero mais olhar pra essa sua cara. E quando for estritamente necessário aparecer, ligue antes, pra que eu saia.

Jubileu: Sam, eu estava tentando terminar de um jeito amigável...

Sam: "Amigável"? Amigável deve ser me trair, eu suponho...

Jubileu: Tudo bem... você tem razão. Eu faço o que você pediu.

Sam: Tá. Tchau.

Ele sai e volta pro carro de Vampira. Ela logo arranca com o carro.

Vampira: E aí?

Sam: Ah! T-tudo bem.

Vampira: Quer parar naquele shopping ali pra gente conversar melhor sobre o que aconteceu com vocês dois?

Sam: Não. Já fui reconhecido pela MEHS aí dentro. Eles sabem quem eu sou. Devem saber quem você é também...

Vampira: Tem bastante gasolina aqui. A gente pode ir conversando ao mesmo tempo que vai olhando a cidade.

Sam: Eu não quero falar sobre mim. Meu problema não foi... nada. Eu acho que você ainda tem problemas...

Vampira: Aonde você está querendo chegar, loirinho?

Sam: Você e o Magneto não conversaram sobre o que aconteceu... Quer dizer, as conversas que vocês tiveram foram muito confusas, você ainda estava... com o perdão da palavra: maluca...

Vampira: "Maluca"? Você me disse que eu estava maluca... é... era isso mesmo que eu tava.

Sam: O magneto pode ser realmente uma má pessoa, mas naquele momento do nascimento, ele era o Joseph e Joseph era um cara legal... Ele não ia nunca querer a morte do filho. Pra falar a verdade, acho que qualquer um não ia querer ver um filho morto, muito menos matá-lo... O magneto gosta muito do Pietro... E você o culpou por isso. Culpou até o Gambit... Pro Gambit você já pediu desculpas, mas e pro pai do seu filho?

Vampira: Você tem razão. Vamos pra casa... eu quero chamar o Magneto pra uma conversinha...

Sam: Por que você não vai no apartamento aonde ele tá ficando uns tempos antes de voltar pra Antártida?

Vampira: Só se você quiser ver um tal francês louco de ciúmes novamente: " O quê você foi fazer lá sozinha, ma belle?"

Escariotes está sozinho num dos quartos da mansão. Ele acabou de ver o Wolverine treinar... Ainda se acha um nada diante dos x-men veteranos. Ele pega o telefone e liga para aquele mesmo número.

: É você?

Escariotes: Aham.

: Você não está trabalhando direito.

Escariotes: Ainda não tive a oportunidade...

: Você se esqueceu que nós temos um prazo? Opss, nós não: VOCÊ!

Escariotes: Eu sei. Eu tô precisando daquele treco que eu combinei com você.

: Não! Você só vai receber o que precisa depois que fizer tudo que eu pedi.

Escariotes: Parece que você não liga pra mim...

: Escariotes!!!! Não se trata de gostar ou não gostar. Eu combinei uma coisa com você e você assinou em baixo. EU QUERO ESSE SERVIÇOMUITO BEM FEITO!!!!!

Escariotes: Mas eu preciso dessa merda! ... Pra falar a verdade, por que quê você quer tanto esses...

: **Não te interssa!** Faça ou não terá o que precisa! E lembre-se do prazo!

Ele desliga.

Escariotes: Droga, desligou. Tenho que começar a agir então...

Escariotes, uns dias antes vira o fera digitando a senha da sala de comando e ele não é bobo nem nada. Ele entra na sala de comando com essa senha. Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, o garoto vem acessando os arquivos do cérebros e pesquisando os x-men, mais precisamente, Vampira. Ele já sabe toda a história dela, desde a infância até o filho morto, ele sente pena, a muito tempo ele não tem um sentimento real por alguém, a não ser pelos seus pais, os quais ele não lembra muito. Hoje, Escariotes entra na sala de comando e acessa os arquivos do Labmed. Ele retira um Cd (que conseguiu com seu contratador) do seu casaco de couro, o qual ele pegou emprestado com o Homem-de-Gelo, ele insere o Cd no computador central começa um plano que nem ele sabe as conseqüências.

Você está acessando o banco de dados do Computador Central  
Insira sua senha

Aguarde...  
Bem vindo Fera  
Escolha a área de trabalho  
Condução elétrica

Aguarde...  
O computador acha recomendável manter a área escolhida intacta e protegida.

D:/install  
O Cd inserido ira retirar todas as travas de segurança do computador central.  
Confirma? (s/n) s

Condução elétrica  
Sala de perigo...............................3:00 até 22:00  
Cômodos...............................................total  
Labmed................................................total

c:/ 1554558326741061056521shidvcg525g65h5h2h9f5f6f9g4g5g6h52n65h855hj5j65j8  
584ty68rh34k38hi51o384;o343h131w38344h361351f38h4w446h43467u46h46j447j55457

Condução elétrica - alterada  
Sala de perigo...............................3:00 até 22:00  
Cômodos...............................................total  
Labmed.......................................5:00 até 20:00

deseja manter a alteração somente até 24h e restabelecer as travas de segurança? (s/n) s

Obrigado por acessar o computador central  
J

Escariotes: O idiota do Fera tinha que fazer uma babaquice, né? Se eu fizer isso e ele não me der o que combinamos, eu não gostaria de estar na pele dele... Bom acho melhor eu trocar de roupa... Afinal, daqui há alguns instantes eu vou ter que ir a um hospital de verdade... Pode ser que alguém fique doente...ai, que chato! Sabe, Escariotes...tem vezes que você me surpreende de tanta inteligência.

Vampira volta pra casa com Sam. Ela vai até o quarto de Pietro.

Vampira: Oi. Posso entrar?

Pietro: Claro.

Num segundo a porta se abre.

Vampira: Sempre rapidinho...

Pietro: É...

Vampira: O garotinho novo também é bem rápido.

Pietro: Eu sei. Mas ele ainda não correu comigo...

Vampira: Olha, eu não vou ficar enrolando mais... Eu vim aqui pra saber aonde tá o seu pai? Ele já voltou pra base na Antártida?

Pietro: Você quer ver meu pai?!!!! Não! Ele não foi ainda não. Espera eu vou ligar pra ele. Não, liga você. Quer que eu chame ele aqui? Vocês vão sair?

Vampira: Não! Solta esse telefone, Pietro.

Pietro: Mas eu...

Vampira: Não se empolgue... Eu só quero falar com ele.

Pietro: Tá. Tá aqui o número. Quer que eu saia pra você ficar mais a vontade?

Vampira: Não. É bem rapidinho.

Ela disca e enquanto o telefone chama, ela olha pra Pietro com um sorriso calmo.

Erik: Pietro, não ligue pra cá. As pessoas vão acabar descobrindo o tele...

Vampira: Joseph, sou eu.

Erik: Vampira?

Vampira: É...

Erik: Me chame de Erik, por favor. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Vampira: Não... Eu só queria conversar com você. Eu acho que a gente ainda não se falou direito depois daquela confusão toda...

Erik: Claro. Aonde? Aqui?

Vampira: Não. Aqui.

Erik: Não. Aí não.

Vampira: Qual o problema?

Erik: ... Está bem... então. Eu tô indo.

Ela desliga e olha pra Pietro.

Vampira: Valeu, cara.

Pietro: Sempre as ordens.

Jean vai pra sala tomar um pouco de vinho pra ver se relaxa um pouco.

Jean: Escariotes!

Escariotes: Opa! Oiii....

Jean: Quê que você tá fazendo aqui?

Escariotes: Tô dando uma olhada nessas fotos em cima do piano. Não tem a foto daquela que morreu, né?

Jean: Não... Eu deixei cair...Quebrou. Rasgou a foto também. Olha, aproveita que você tá aí perto do bar, e pega pra mim um pouco de vinho tinto?

Escariotes: Tem certeza?

Jean: Claro.

Escariotes: Você tá com uma cara de tristeza... Não é melhor deixar pra beber outra hora?

Jean: Não, menino. Me dá logo!

Ele põem o vinho que ela pediu.

Jean: E aí? Já tá gravando o nome de todo mundo?

Escariotes: Já.

Jean: Bebe alguma coisa também.

Escariotes: Eu não bebo a essa hora.

Jean: Iiiii. Acabou. Pega lá de novo.

Escariotes: Ah não! Depois vão dizer que eu que te dei bebida de mais...

Jean: Então eu pego.

Ela vai e pega mais.

Escariotes: Você tá com algum problema?

Jean: Estou, mas isso não te diz respeito.

Escariotes: Eu sei. Você não acha melhor trocar isso por água?

Jean: Ahhh! Tá... Pega um copo pra mim na cozinha.

Ele levanta e volta rápido.

Jean: Nossa! Rapidinho, hein?

Escariotes: É... Eu vou lá fora. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Jean: Escariotes, desculpa. Eu acho que eu fui grossa com você...Você só está querendo me ajudar...**Obrigada pela água.**

Ele ri e bate a porta. Se encosta nela e espera lá parado. Olha no relógio. Já deu cinco minutos. Ele volta. Jean está estirada no chão adormecida. Ele pega a cartela de tranquilizantes vazia e põem na mão dela. Fica dando mais um tempo pra situação ficar mais real. Se olha no espelho e fala sozinho.

Escariotes: Ai, eu sou o melhor... Agora, tenho que me concentrar porque vou fazer uma cena de novela mexicana.

Respira fundo e abre a porta da sala desesperado. Sai correndo pelos corredores da mansão.

Escariotes: **Scott!!!!! Scott!!!!!! Pelo amor de Deus! Alguém!!!!!**

Scott: **Que foi, garoto?**

Escariotes: **É a Jean!**

Scott, desesperado, sai correndo. Escariotes vai atrás dele. Pietro também sai do quarto. Wolverine fareja lá de fora da casa que alguma coisa não vai bem. Scott encontra sua vida estirada na sla.

Scott: **JEAN!!!!!!!**

Wolverine entra depois.

Wolverine: **JEANNY!!!!**

Pietro já tinha entrado na sala, só que ninguém percebeu.

Vampira: Alguém pode me dizer o quê que tá acontecendo aqui?** Nossa!** É **a Jean!**

Scott a põem no colo e a leva em direção ao Lambed.

Escariotes:** Não, Scott! Numa situação dessas é melhor levá-la para um hospital mesmo.**

Wolverine:** Moleque, no Lambed nós temos tecnologia Shiarr.**

Escariotes: É... vocês têm razão... É melhor o Lambed mesmo.

Scott: É claro! **Pietro, me ajude a levá-la para o Lambed!**

Quando eles entram na magnífica sala de equipamentos médicos de Shiarr, descobrem que não está funcionando.

Scott: **Não!!!!**

Vampira: Calma, Scott, vamos levá-la a um hospital mesmo... aquele que eu fiquei internada!

Scott: **O Fera tinha que ter essa área sobre controle, agora a minha mulher está aqui e isso não funciona!**

Vampira: E o Fera nem tá na mansão, vamo logo pro hospital!

Pietro: Querem que eu ligue para a casa da Trish? Ele...

Vampira: Vamo logo pô!

Pietro: Tá bom, mas agora vamos, antes que seja tarde...

Todos vão pro hospital. Escariotes resolve ficar. Ele pega o telefone de novo.

: Quê que foi agora?

Escariotes: Tudo feito. A bela adormecida já dormiu.

: Ah! Que maravilha!!!! Bom... foi fácil?

Escariotes: Eu fui rápido. Vai parecer que ela tentou suicídio...

: Hummm... Bom! O quê que ela tomou?

Escariotes: Botei 25 calmantes triturados num copo com água... Não dá pra matar não, né?

: Olha, eu quero ela viva, hein? Ela morta não serve... Mas gostei de ver... O médico já está lá preparado pra tudo...

Escariotes: Ah! É amigo seu?

: Mais ou menos isso... Não pare agora. **Continue**, nós estamos quase lá...

Desliga

Escariotes: Esse cara adora desligar na minha cara... Mas depois de tudo que eu fiz, não vou sair dessa sem levar o meu... Mas não vou mesmo. Quero tudo que eu pedi em troca do trabalho...

Narrador: No hospital.

Tempestade: Scott, fique calmo, tudo vai dar certo. Esse hospital é muito bom. Lembre-se de como eles trataram bem a Vampira...

Wolverine: Eu disse que o Lambed era melhor... Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, Scott, **eu não vou deixar barato!**

Scott:** Ninguém aqui quer mais o bem dela do que eu, seu animal! Eu sou o marido dela! ****Eu!**

Tempestade: Vocês dois estão agindo iguais a duas crianças! Isso só vai afetar mais o ambiente que já está horrível...

Eles entram no hospital. Um médico já os esperava.

Médico:** Maca! Rápido!!! Enfermeiras!**

Scott: Eu quero entrar com ela.

Médico: Não pode. Por favor se retire...

Scott: **Mas eu sou o marido dela!**

Vampira tenta puxá-lo.

Vampira: Deixa disso, Scott. Você só está atrapalhando. Quanto mais tempo ele perder é pior!!!

Scott:** Eu nunca vi disso! Por que que eu não posso vê-la????**

Vampira: **Eu não sei, Scott!!!!!**

Médico: **Pelo amor de Deus, alguém desgrude esse homem do meu jaleco!**

Wolverine vai ajudar Vampira, que não está querendo usar a força, para tirar Scott do pé do médico.

Scott: **Me solta, Wolverine!**

Wolverine: Você realmente deve ter feito alguma coisa com ela, por isso que está descontrolado desse jeito...

Scott: **Cala Boca!**

Wolverine: Você deve ter feito algo muito sério pra ela tentar **suicídio!!!!**

Scott: **CALA BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tempestade: **Scott, pela Deusa!!!!**

Scott dá um murro no maxilar de Wolverine.

Vampira: **Solte ele, Scott!**

Vampira precisa dar um soco em Scott pra que ele se acalme. Wolverine sente a pancada mas logo passa, como sempre.

Narrador: Scott cai no chão do hospital aos prantos. Ele não entende como sua mulher pode ser tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil... Como pôde ter tentado suicídio por causa daquela briguinha de nada? Ela tentou tirar a própria vida...

Scott: Ela tentou arrancar a própria vida...** Por causa de mim!!!!**

Tempestade se ajoelha no chão ao lado dele chorando também.

Tempestade: Scott, não se culpe. Pra tudo tem uma explicação... Espere ela acordar... Snif...

Scott: Ela me odeia...

Tempestade: Scott, eu conheço a Jean como se ela fosse minha irmã. Ela deve ter se enganado. **Ela não tentou suicídio, Scott...**

Scott: Ai, você não vê o óbivio...

Tempestade: Scott, ela não tentou suicídio... **Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido!!!!**

Scott:** E a cartela vazia do lado dela?!!!**

Tempestade: Eu não sei... Mas eu estou com medo...

O segurança do hospital chega. Ele quer levar Scott. Mas Vampira logo diz que tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Scott se acalma nos conselhos de Tempestade. Vampira olha pra porta do quarto da Jean.

Vampira: Wolverine, eu pensei ter visto saindo do quarto da Jean o mesmo** ginecologista** que me atendeu depois do parto...

Wolverine: É a emoção, Vampira... Eles só estão fazendo uma desintoxicação nela... Não tem ginecologista...

Vampira: Mas eu vi...

Wolverine: Tá... tá... Você viu... Ei, você não achou estranho esse médico estar nos esperando?

Vampira: O mais estranho foi o Scott não ter podido entrar...

Wolverine: Mas ele não pode entrar mesmo não.

Vampira: Pra ver de trás do vidro ele pode sim.

Wolverine: É.... estranho...

Narrador: Enquanto isso na mansão. Alguém bate na porta.

Escariotes: Quem é você?

Erik: Quem é** você?**

Escariotes: Eu sou novo aqui...

Erik: Ah, você é o tal?

Escariotes: É. Olha, não tem ninguém em casa...

Erik: Como não? Eu marquei com a Vampira aqui...

Escariotes: Até você tá de olho nela é? **Ai!**

Erik: O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem?

Escariotes: Não... é que eu tenho um probleminha vai passar logo. Que cara estranho... não tô gostando dele...

Erik:Esse garoto tá olhando estranho pra mim... Nossa, ele se parece um pouco com... ninguém...

Escariotes: Então entra... Eu vou beber uma água. Não aquela água...hahaha **Ai!** Isso tá doendo... Alguma coisa dentro de mim não gosta desse cara... **E eu não sei porque...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Pais e Filhos 5º parte**

Escariotes não sabe o que é. Ele acha que é só alguma dorzinha atoa... ou melhor, ele quer achar que é isso; de algum modo, aquele homem de cabelos brancos causa um arrepio nele, uma mistura de medo e ódio. Ele tem certeza de que nunca viu ele antes, embora pensar seja difícil com tanta dor em seu corpo.

Erik: Rapaz, você não me parece bem. Por acaso está com alguma doença?

Escariotes: N-não, eu tô muito bem... só preciso descansar. O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Já disse que tá todo mundo no hospital. Magneto, né?

ErikÉ. Eu vou ficar até Vampira voltar. Temos muito o que conversar.

Escariotes: Sobre o bebê que você matou?

Erik: O que! Como sabe? Quem te contou?

Escariotes: A própria Vampira, ela disse que você não quis uma cesariana por prepotência e orgulho, disse que você tem mania de comandar os outros e quis assumir as rédeas da situação. Disse que você é a desgraça da vida dela.

Erik: **Você mente!**

Erik Magnus Lensher voa para cima de Escariotes graças à seu poder magnético, mas é surpreendido com outra barreira magnética e fica atônito.

Escariotes: Seu idiota, como se atreve a tentar me atacar, vai pagar caro por isso.

Escariotes da um soco com sua superforça e Magneto cai para trás em cima da tv. Então, Escariotes começa a rodar em alta velocidade ao redor de Erik para criar um vacuo no intuito de sufoca-lo. Mas de repente, a dor de cabeça volta e seus poderes falham. Magneto se aproveita e dá um chute no estômago de Escariotes seguido por um pisão na nuca.

Erik: Sente o sangue passar mais devagar no seu corpo? Eu estou controlando o ferro do seu sangue, ele vai circular mais e mais devagar até o coração parar.

De repente, para salvar o dia, Bishop, aparece descarregando o seu poder em cima de Magneto que se surpreende com o ataque.

Bishop: Para trás Magneto, o garoto está sobre a custódia e proteção de Chavier.

Erik: Bishop, ele não é de confiança, não é digno de ser um x-men. Não sei como, mas alguém contou para ele sobre o pequeno Charles.

Bishop: Não existem muitos segredos nesta casa, ele pode ter ouvido uma conversa.

Erik: Ele inventou suposições horríveis sobre Vampira, ele mentiu descaradamente.

Bishop: E por isso você resolveu matar o garoto? Não percebe o que está acontecendo? Primeiro se lembra do seu passado, depois começa a envelhecer...

Erik: O que quer dizer?

Bishop: Você está voltando a ser **Magneto**.

Erik: Ser infame, eu já sou Magneto.

Bishop: Estou falando do antigo Magneto, o maligno, fanático pela soberania mutante, nosso inimigo. Você está voltando a ser ele, o que tinha de Joseph dentro de você está indo embora, até já está falando como antes.

Erik: **Calunia!**

Bishop"Calunia"! Não disse?

Erik: Está dizendo que eu não sou forte o suficiente para manter minha personalidade?

Bishop: Estou, e você sabe que não é. Você com essa liberdade de vir aqui a qualquer hora... pode chegar um dia que resolva nos matar.

Erik: Eu não lhe devo satisfações, volto quando Vampira estiver.

Erik Magnus sai da mansão e sente a presença dele.

Erik: Você está aqui desde quando?

Charles: Pouco tempo, não se preocupe, Escariotes ficará bem.

Erik: Por que ele mentiu?

Charles: Ele está um pouco confuso, gosta de Vampira e acha que você só trouxe trizteza para a vida dela.

Erik: ... não estará correto em seu pensamento? Deveria deixa-la em paz, para viver feliz com Gambit.

Charles: Não tenho uma palavra de consolo, mas tudo se ajeita com o tempo, não vá para a Antártida agora.

Erik: Seu poder me irrita, não se preocupe não irei para a Antártida por enquanto. É verdade o que Bishop disse sobre minha regressão?

CharlesÉ.

Erik: Então coloque minha bioassinatura na defesa da mansão, para o caso de eu querer atacar vocês, e não me contrarie.

Charles: Farei isso. Até mais, Magneto.

Erik: Até mais, Professor X.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Narrador: Vampira a pedido de Scott volta pra mansão pra buscar algumas coisas de Jean. E no ar acontece algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ela esbarra em alguém!

Vampira: Erik!

Magneto: Vampira! O que aconteceu? Eu fui te ver mas o garoto novo disse que vocês tinham ido no hospital...

VampiraÉ... Eu vim buscar umas roupas da Jean que o Scott pediu. Por isso vim voando! Nunca pensei que pudesse esbarrar em alguém no ar!

Magneto: Nem eu...

Vampira: ...

Magneto: ...

Vampira: Ah...

Magneto: Vai lá então.

Vampira: Mas e aquela conversa? Você não me parece muito bem!

Magneto: Chegue em casa que você vai saber porque.

Vampira: Iiiiii, não quero nem saber! Já sei que você deve ter feito alguma besteirada!

Magneto: Eu... Não posso mais ficar aqui. Voltei a ser... uma ameaça.

Vampira: Ah! Que isso! Não é bem assim!

Magneto: Volta pra mansão que você vai ver que é muito 'bem assim". Se você tiver alguma coisa pra falar comigo, tem que ser logo. Estou pensando em voltar pra minha base na Antártida.

Vampira: O Pietro vai com você?

Magneto: Não sei. Acho que não.

Vampira: Toma.

Magneto: Que isso?

VampiraÉ a chave do apartamento do Warren. Me espera lá que eu volto em meia hora. Aquele apê deve tá imundo! Há um ano que o Warren sumiu e ninguém vai lá... Pode ligar a TV, ele não vai nem ligar!

Narrador: Então, Vampira vai até a mansão. Fica sabendo de tudo que aconteceu e concorda com Magneto. Ele realmente estrapolou. É uma ameaça. Vai até o hospital outra vez para entregar as roupas. E lá, o clima continua pesado.

Gambit: Ah, ma belle! Ainda bem que você voltou... Eu já estava preocupado.

Vampira: Nossa, quanta preocupação a toa! Ai, olha o Scott. Ele tá com uma cara de arrasado, né?

Gambit: Oui. Já estou ficando com pena dele...

Vampira: Você! Ah, essa é boa!

Gambit: Eu já fiquei assim também, mas soube esconder.

Vampira: Quando eu fiquei internada?

Gambit: Aham.

Vampira: Você sempre esconde o que sente...

Gambit: Não. Você sempre esconde. Eu sempre disse que te amava...

Vampira: Se eu não mentisse pra mim mesma, eu ficaria louca! Como... ...estou agora... Eu não posso te amar. Então é melhor que esse sentimento não exista pra mim.

Gambit: Mas ele existe.

Vampira: Mas eu escondo.

Gambit: Mas não esconde bem.

Vampira: Mas não foi sempre que você gostou de mim. No início era pura diversão. Você foi cruel. Diversão justo comigo! Comigo que não podia nada... Talvez se você não tivesse começado com aquelas besteiras de dizer que eu era gata, lindona e dizer que me amava, você não gostasse de mim agora. E talvez eu não tivesse ficado apaixonada por você.

Gambit: Eu ficaria apaixonado por você de qualquer jeito. Tendo brincado no início ou tendo sido o mais formal dos homens. **Eu te amo!**

Vampira"Sil suffisait daimer"... _/ se fosse suficiente amar - francês_

Gambit: **Onde você aprendeu isso?**

Vampira: Com você.

Gambit: Olha só! Quem diria... Eu ensinando alguma coisa pra alguém que não seja perversão!

Vampira: Você é ridículo, sabia? Eu também te amo. Mas não vou ficar atrapalhando a sua vida. Chega, cansei disso.

Gambit: O quê?

Vampira: Depois a gente conversa, eu tenho que ...é... eu vou... eu **vou** dar uma voltinha por aí.

Narrador: Ela vai para o apartamento de Warren. Magneto está com cara de tédio brincando com seus poderes.

Magneto"Meia hora"? Eu já assisti três programas no mínimo!

Vampira: Desculpa, eu demorei um pouquinho...

Magneto: Bom... foi você que me chamou aqui. Começa a falar então.

Vampira: Já aconteceu tanta coisa hoje que eu nem tô com cabeça pra te falar alguma coisa...

Magneto: Você não está pensando em querer ir pra Antártica comigo, está?

Vampira: NÃO! Não é isso não.

Magneto: Mas se você quiser...

Vampira: Pode deixar, eu não quero. Nós estamos aqui "fechados pra balanço".

Magneto"Fechados pra balanço"?

VampiraÉ isso aí. Estamos aqui basicamente pra nos darmos conta do que aconteceu com a gente.

Magneto"O que aconteceu com a gente" tem uma única explicação: Nunca existiu **"a gente." **Pelo menos da sua parte, isso nunca existiu.

Vampira: Eu não tenho culpa por amar outra pessoa.

Magneto: A mulher mais linda desse mundo vai ficar pra titia. E eu tenho certeza que o príncipe encantado dela vai se casar com a primeira idiota que aparecer na frente dele. Não sei o quê que esse cara tem? Toda mulher dá em cima dele!

Narrador: Magneto fala pra Vampira tudo o que sente, mas seus pensamentos profundos o fazem contradizer tudo que havia dito antes. Ele sabe que está voltando a ser Magneto e que Vampira nunca aceitaria ficar com alguém com tanto ódio no coração.

MagnetoÉ... Mas comigo você não seria feliz mesmo... É melhor você ficar com ele.

Narrador: Mas seus sentimentos voltam.

MagnetoÉ... com ele. Ou melhor, brincando de ficar com ele! ... Vai me dizer que você não sente minha falta?

Vampira: Não.

Magneto se aproxima bem perto da boca de Vampira, olha pra linda boca da mutante, depois olha nos olhos dela e pergunta com todo o desejo do mundo:

Magneto: Não mesmo?

Vampira, ofegante com a aproximação dele, tanta desviar seu olhar dos olhos azuis tão próximos de Magneto e diz:

Vampira: Não... mesmo...

Magneto acaba colocando Vampira contra a parede e coloca seu braço para que ela não saia de bem, bem perto dele.

Magneto: Olha... Com você ofegante desse jeito, eu vou acabar "acreditando" no que você me disse...

Vampira: E com você ofegante desse jeito, eu vou...

Narrador: Magneto não deixa ela falar mais nada. Abraça Vampira e a beija. Ela se deixa ser beijada.

Vampira: Não, Erik. Pare! Você me usa! Sabe que sou fraca com essas coisas.

Magneto: Se você realmente não quisesse esse beijo que eu te dei, teria me dado um empurrão que eu chegaria na lua em menos de 15 minutos.

Narrador: Ele a beija de novo.

Vampira: Como eu posso não querer, meu Deus?

Narrador: Ela chora, ri e diz não o tempo todo.

Magneto: Você me ama, eu sabia!

Vampira: Não.

Magneto: Ora, você está me beijando de volta...

Vampira: E se você deixar eu fico o dia todo fazendo isso... Mas não é você quem eu amo. Desculpa... acho que sou eu que te uso...

Magneto abraça Vampira de novo, passa a mão entre o cabelo dela, beija a pouca pele do rosto e pescoço que ela deixa a mostra. Vampira fecha os olhos e suspira fundo.

Magneto: Me usa vai! Me usa! Me usa quando você quiser, Vampira...

Vampira: Ai, Magneto me solta que eu já estou quase fazendo uma outra loucura! Será que você não percebe que tudo de ruim que aconteceu na minha vida foi por causa desse maldito tesão que a gente tá sentindo agora?

Magneto: Você ainda me culpa pela morte do nosso filho?

Vampira: Não.

Magneto: Você quer tentar tudo de novo? Uma vida normal comigo num local só nosso? Outro filho até!

Vampira: NÃO! NUNCA MAIS!

Narrador: Ele volta a perceber o quanto faz mal a Vampira. Recua e senta no sofá.

Magneto: Desculpa...

Vampira: ...

Magneto: ...

Vampira: Volta aqui pelo amor de Deus!

Magneto: O quê?

Vampira: Vem cá. Me beija de novo. Volta, eu preciso de você.

Magneto: Mas você não tem que voltar pra casa?

Vampira: Eu volto amanhã.

Magneto mais uma vez põem Vampira entre seus braços, olha pro chão e pergunta:

Magneto: Amanhã"ma belle"?

Vampira também olha pro chão...

Vampira: Erik, não me lembre disso agora... Você sabe o quanto eu amo Rem...

Magneto: Shiiii... Erro meu... Não falo mais nisso a noite inteira...

Vampira: Erik, se eu ficar grávida de novo, eu te mato!

Magneto: Dessa vez não, querida... Pode deixar que estou previnido...

Vampira: Melhor assim...

Narrador: Bom, senhoras e senhores, a última coisa que eu voltei a ouvir da Vampira foi:

Vampira: Remy, eu te amo!

Narrador: E do Magneto por incrível que pareça foi:

Magneto: Je taime aussi, mon coeur.

XxXxXxXxXx

Os x-men não tem direito à felicidade definitivamente. Há duas horas, Jean Grey foi acusada de tentar se matar, aos olhos de Scott por sua culpa. Ela nega, com todas as suas forças, mas é difícil de acreditar na palavra de alguém que tomou uma cartela de comprimidos. Scott está do lado de fora do quarto, Ororo Monroe consola-o, Wolverine foi para o telhado, ele não suporta ver Jeannie assim, Robbert Drake saiu com Sam. Henry McCoy, impedido de cuidar da amiga, foi para a casa da namorada; "Você é muito peludo, vai prejudicar os pacientes alérgicos, melhor ir embora", ele podia dormir sem essa. "Que enfermeira mais estúpida"! Ele pensa.

Jean: Moça, eu tenho que ir embora, tem alguma coisa muito errada.

Enfermeira: Você está proibida de sair do hospital, até seu psiquiatra chegar, me entendeu Fenix?

Jean: Do que você me chamou?

Enfermeira: O quê?

Jean: Você me chamou de Fenix?

Enfermeira: Eu... Ai...que dor.-Você está tendo alucinações garota.

Jean: Eu sei o que ouvi! Scott, me ajude. Scott"Meus poderes não estão funcionando".

Psiquiatra: Olá jean, eu sou o seu psiquiatra, vamos começar a sessão.

Jean fica tonta e adormece.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Quando Jean acorda, não tem mais ninguém no quarto, além de Scott.

Jean: Cadê o homem?

Scott: Que homem?

Jean: Aquele homem que tava aqui.

Scott: Não tinha ninguém aqui.

Jean: Claro que tinha... ou não tinha? Ai Scott, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada... Você está me sentindo?

Scott: Estou, por que?

Jean: Eu tinha certeza de que meu poder tinha falhado

Scott: Parece normal pra mim, quer ir pra casa?

Jean: Quero!

Scott: Então vamos, odeio esse hospital.

Jean: Por favor Scott, vamos.

Scott: Lá o Fera pode cuidar de você... Ah! Você não vai acreditar, mas por incrível que pareça, o professor me ligou e o Labmed voltou a funcionar. Estranho não?

Jean: Muito...

XxXxXxXxXx

Wolverine passa pelos portões da mansão no seu jipe em alta velocidade. Ele adora a velocidade, adora testar seus limites. Afinal, ele quer sempre se superar já que se diz "o melhor no que faz", seja lá o que ele faz. Estaciona o jipe na garagem e vai em direção a caixa de correios da Mansão X. Enquanto folheia as correspondências, ele pensa"Preciso ir ao Canadá... ver o pessoal da tropa Alfa... Será que eles vão me receber bem? Ou vão querer briga? Vai ser legal cair na porrada com eles, pra descontar umas raivas internas... Hi! Esqueci meu uniforme no jipe. Tenho que pegar...". Mas uma carta atrai todos os seus pensamentos. Ele lê o remetente: Warren Worthington III; e abre a carta as pressas e começa a ler.

_"Olá, minha família mutante._

_Espero que todos estejam bem e não estejam preocupados comigo. Eu estou com saudades, já que não os vejo faz um ano, mais ou menos. Eu sei que estava insuportável e que vocês fizeram o que podiam para me ajudar, mas teve uma amiga que me disse o que eu precisava ouvir para voltar ao meu normal. Há uns 11 meses eu fui para a Inglaterra visitar o Capitão Britânia e acabei ficando lá com a EXcalibur. Três meses depois fui para minha cabana na suiça para refletir um tempo. A calma das montanhas me fez muito bem. Vocês não advinham onde estou agora... Na Rússia! A família Worthington tem algumas empresas aqui que precisavam da minha atenção, e Moscou sempre me agradou muito. Conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa, seu nome é Anastácia, igual à princesa. Ela trabalha num grande orfanato aqui em Moscou e nós nos conhecemos quando eu fiz uma doação para esta instituição. Eu estou gostando muito dela e pela primeira vez por muitos meses eu estou feliz de novo. Nós estamos morando juntos faz 3 semanas e pensamos em nos casar em breve. Ela não é mutante, mas aceita as diferenças muito bem. Ela adora quando vamos voar pela cidade. Eu ainda penso muito em Betsy e ela vai estar sempre em meu coração, mas a vida segue em frente. Certo? Devo voltar para a América em dois anos, estou tentando convencer Anastácia a ir comigo, mas ela gosta daqui. A patroa é quem manda! Fico por aqui. Se precisarem de alguma coisaé só me escrever._

_Um Abraço do eterno X-Man._

_**ANJO**_

Na volta pra casa, Scott e Jean não se falam... Ele apenas a fica olhando como se não a conhecesse direito. Quando chegam é a maior festa. Até Jubileu estava lá. Mas Sam saiu por causa disso.

Jubileu: **Hey!** Que legal que já tá tudo bem com você!

Fera: Que sua presença nesta pobre casa sempre nos traga as alegrias que sempre trouxe, minha querida amiga. Seja bem -vinda na volta ao lar!

Professor: Meu filho!** Jean!** Que bom! Vocês até que voltaram cedo.

GambitÉ... tá todo mundo aqui. Menos **alguém.**

JeanÉ mesmo... Só não vejo Vampira...

Pietro: Ah! Ela... ela... ah... sei lá!

NarradorÉ... Ninguém comenta"Nossa que legal que sua tentativa de suicídio falhou" Scott, a conduz ao quarto. Ele fecha a porta. São só os dois agora.

JeanÉ Scott. Agora que somos só nós dois... eu acho que nós já podemos falar abertamente. Eu sei que você está se sentindo culpado. Afinal... tenho um elo psíquico com você. Mas não compreendo como você estava pensado que eu tentei me matar!

Scott: Jean... aquela nossa briga não pode ter deixado você tão abalada assim! Por que você fez isso?

Jean: Isso o quê? Eu até agora não entendi como fui parar naquele hospital, Scott! Eu só sei que lá aconteceu alguma coisa de bem estranho. Acho que tiraram alguma coisa bem valiosa de mim!

ScottÉ a sua aliança. Toma.

Jean: Scott, o que você acha que eu fiz? Não me force a ler a sua mente!

Scott: Você não fez nada. Deixa pra lá...

Jean: Não, Scott!

Scott: Você bebeu muito e depois tomou uma cartela com mais de vinte comprimidos de calmante!

Jean: O quê?

ScottÉ isso mesmo, Jean. Você tentou se matar e nem deve se lembrar disso de tanto que bebeu...

Jean: Você está louco... Eu bebi um copo ou dois de vinho no máximo!

Scott: Isso é o que você diz, né?

Narrador: Ela começa a raciocinar. Começa a lembrar que pediu água para Escariotes. Mas ele não podia ter feito nada... Foi tão rápido... Mas ele é rápido!

Jean: Mas ele é rápido!

Scott: Quem é o quê?

Jean: Scott, esse Escariotes deve ter feito isso comigo!

Scott: Olha, Jean. Admita que errou. Nós estamos aqui para ajudá-la. Se caso acontece alguma coisa errada de novo, o professor já me disse que vai chamar auxílio de especialistas...

Jean: **Auxílio de especialistas?** Scott! Por quê eu me mataria? Por quê você não quer me dar um filho? HAHA! Essa é boa!

Scott: Que bom que você também acha que um filho agora não é importante. É bom saber que você também não quer.

Jean: **Eu quero!** Mas não é por causa disso que eu me mataria! Scott, eu sou uma pessoa equilibrada! Pensa Scott, eu acabei de te falar que alguma coisa de estranha aconteceu no hospital... E o Labmed misteriosamente voltou a funcionar... Pra quê? Por que ele tinha que quebrar justo naquela hora? Pra que me levassem pra esse tal hospitalé claro!** Tiraram alguma coisa de mim!**

Scott: **A sua aliança!**

Jean: **Não era essa droga de aliança!**

Scott: ...

Narrador: Ela o abraça correndo.

Jean: Ai, desculpe, Scott. É que eu estou nervosa. Me desculpa. Eu não queria dizer isso... Me perdoa.

Scott: Se você me perdoar por ter brigado com você ontem...

Jean: Scott, definitivamente aquela briguinha a toa não ia fazer com que eu perdesse os meus sentidos... mas eu te perdôo assim mesmo, amor.

Scott: Não bebe mais nada, tá?

Jean: Tá. Mas você acredita em mim?

Scott: Acredito. Você não deveria estar tentando um suicídio... Acho que estava um pouco alta da bebida e nem percebeu o que estava fazendo...

Jean: Bom... Não foi nem isso que eu fiz. Mas se eu já consegui te provar que não estava querendo me matar, pra mim já basta. E agora, a minha função é descobrir algum vacilo desse garoto, pra que você saiba que tudo que eu disse estava certo...

XxXxXxXx

Narrador: Estamos lá pelas quatro da madrugada no apartamento mais bem mobiliado de Nova York: O de Warren Worttintong III.

Vampira se espreguiça na cama e esbarra em Magneto. Ela acorda e por um tempo fica olhando para aquele que quase foi pai de seu filho. Para aquele homem que dorme como um anjo, mas que de anjo, não tem nem as unhas... Que dirá o coração! O único homem que já a tocou. Não como aquele beijo de desespero do final do mundo que deixou o Gambit em coma (antes da era do Apocalipse)... Mas realmente toques densos e intensos. Por que ela fez isso de novo? Bom, grávida ela não vai ficar. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Se vocês leitores não contarem pro Gambit, como é que ele vai saber? Magneto acorda.

Magneto: Hum... Oiiiii.

Vampira: Oi.

Magneto: Acordou por que? Vem cá... fica aqui do meu lado. Está cedo.

Vampira: Tá tarde. Que horas são?

Magneto: Hum... Deixa eu ver? Quatro da madrugada!

Vampira: Nossa! Eu tenho que ir pra casa! Onde estão minhas roupas?

Magneto: Alí em cima da cadeira... Por que?

Vampira: Eu tenho que chegar bem de mansinho pra ninguém acordar e deitar na minha cama. Vai parecer que eu passei a noite toda lá! Vou até entrar pela janela, pra não fazer muito barulho no corredor. Ai, nada como voar pra poder entrar na janela do terceiro andar!

Magneto: E eu? Como é que eu fico? Como é que **nós** ficamos?

Vampira: Volta pra Antártida. Vai ser melhor pra mim, pra você e pro Gambit.

MagnetoÉ **nele** que você pensa agora é? Quer me dizer que mesmo depois dessa noite você não quer tentar uma vida comigo de novo?

Vampira: Eu nunca quis uma vida com você, Erik. Aquilo que aconteceu ha um ano foi um acidente. Você sabe quem eu amo.

Magneto: O que aconteceu hoje também foi um acidente, Vampira?

Vampira: Eu pensei que você tivesse aceitado o que eu te disse sobre o meu amor por Remy e por estar te usando...

Magneto põem a mão na cabeça e se estressa:

Magneto: Eu DISSE que você podia me usar, mas você sabe o que eu realmente quero de você, DROGA!

Vampira: Meu amorÉ isso?... Você agora está se sentindo USADO por mim?

Magneto: E não foi isso mesmo que você fez? Me chamou de REMY e tudo! DIABOS!

Vampira: E você respondeu em FRANCÊS, Erik!

Magneto: Ahhhh! Eu respondiria até em javanês, Vampira... Estava tentando ganhar o seu amor... Queria te fazer feliz, seja lá com que fantasia imbecil que você tivesse na cabeça...

Vampira: Meus sonhos por Gambit não são imbecis!

Magneto: Faz o seguinte: Da próxima vez você traz o perfume do anormal, mais um sobretudo verde musgo e um BARALHO DE CARTAS!

Vampira: NÃO SE FAÇA DE VÍTIMA IDIOTA! NÓS COLOCAMOS TUDO EM PRATOS LIMPOS ANTES! CADA UM SABIA DA INTENÇÃO DO OUTRO!

Magneto: Mas eu nunca vou conseguir te entender... A única pessoa que pode ficar com você sou **eu**. O quê que adianta você ficar com ele? Vai ser um relacionamento só de olhares?

Vampira: Nunca precisei de sexo na minha vida. Acho que um relacionamento é muito mais do que isso.

Magneto"Nunca precisou", mas ontem era só o que você queria, né?

Vampira: Tá. Todo mundo precisa, mas a vida de um casal não é só isso **mesmo.**

Magneto: Tá, mas pelo menos de toques normais é, né?

Vampira: Eu vim aqui pra resolver a nossa situação e só piorei mais ainda... Depois a gente conversa eu tenho ir. Tchau.

Narrador: Na mansão.

Vampira voa até a janela de seu quarto. Chegando lá, um homem nas sombras a espera.

Vampira: AAAAAAAA! **Sai daqui**, ou eu te quebro no meio, cara! Você não me conhece, hein?

Gambit: Eu já vou sair já, **ma petti.**

Vampira: G-Gambit?

Gambit: Não. As sombras do inferno... É claro que sou eu! ... Onde você estava?

Vampira: O que que você tá fazendo no meu quarto?

Gambit: Aonde é que você estava?

Vampira: Eu te devo satisfações agoraé?

Gambit: Bom... eu pensei que devesse... Mas já que você acha que não, pelo menos quando você chega em casa as 5 da manhã sem ter avisado no dia anterior aonde é que ia, você deve ter que se explicar **SIM**! E não é só pra mim não. É pra todo mundo que foi dormir preocupado.

Vampira: Nada podia ter acontecido comigo. Eu me defendo muito bem desses homens sapiens - sapiens.

Gambit: Mas as coisas que costumam nos perseguir não são sapiens - sapiens você sabe disso!

Vampira: Tá... tá bom, desculpa. Agora vai.

Gambit: Não.

Vampira: Como "não"? O quarto é meu.

Gambit: Mas a namorada é minha.

Vampira: Iiiiiiiiiii, caraca! O cara ficou bolado agora! Da onde que você tirou essas idéia, Remy?

Gambit: Eu pensei que quando o professor tivesse finalmente trancado a mente do bebê no seu cérebro, que você tivesse me dito que me amava e que queria ficar comigo. Lembra disso?

Vampira: Lembro.

Gambit: Eu seu aonde você foi.

Vampira: Sabe?

Gambit: O Bishop me disse quem veio fazer uma visitinha de surpresa. E que por sinal quase matou o pestinha novo! Arranquei o telefone do apartamento delo do Pietro com os meus meios digamos... de um bom ladrão e liguei pra lá. Ninguém atendia. Pra onde que vocês foram? **Pra um motel?**

Vampira: **Você pára, hein? Eu já tive essa conversa com você uma vez e não gostei nem um pouco! A vida é minha! Vai embora. Eu não quero que você me diga tudo aquilo de novo. SAAAAIIIII!**

Gambit: Eu sabia...

Vampira: **Você não sabia de nada**. Eu não te disse nada! Sai daqui. Amanhã a gente conversa!

Gambit: Eu não preciso ser Wolverine pra sentir o cheiro de perfume **masculino** que você tá exalando.

Narrador: Ela começa a chorar de raiva e remorço.

Vampira: **SAI DAQUI!** Eu não tenho cheiro de nada!

Gambit: Vai ficar chorando pelo leite derramado, ma belle?

Vampira: Vai ficar me atasanandoÉ assim que você diz que **me ama**? Hein?** É assim?**

GambitÉ assim que **você** diz que me ama? Transando com aquele anormal? E de novo! DE NOVO?

Vampira: **Eu vou te tirar daqui a força! Já tá me acusando de coisas que nem tem provas!**

Gambit: **Eu não sou idiota, Vampira. Você me chega aqui as 5 da manhã, entrando pela janela, num dia que você ligou pra casa dele, que o Pietro me contou, e que saiu do hospital toda atrasadinha... Ah, tenha a santa paciência!**

Vampira: Você que tenha a santa paciência!** Sai ! Saiiiiiii!**

Narrador: Vampira começa a tirar Gambit a força. Mas não com tanta força.

Gambit: Qualé, Vampira? Você está me empurrando e eu não saio do lugar. **Ele te deixou cansada?**

Narrador: Agora ele ganha um soco.

Gambit: **Nossa!**

Vampira: Ai! Olha só o que você me fez fazer... Sai.

Gambit: Putz! Tá sangrando...

Vampira: Anda! Levanta. Vai limpar essa boca na cozinha e me deixa em paz!

Gambit: Pô, minha perna tá doendo! Acho que eu bati no criado mudo quando eu caí...

Vampira: E olha que eu não fiz o que você merecia.

Ela se abaixa para ajudá-lo. O rosto dela chega bem perto do dele. Quando ela vai ver o ferimento dele, eles se olham intensamente olhos nos olhos. Cada vez mais e mais perto.

Gambit: Eu também quero.

Vampira: Não pode, Gambit. Por que você ainda insiste?

Gambit: Porque eu te amo, desgraçada!

Vampira: **Eu sou uma desgraçada mesmo!** Como pude nascer assim?

Gambit: Não, eu é que falei besteira. Você não é desgraçada coisa nenhuma. Você é maravilhosa...

Vampira: Eu também quero, Gambit. Mas eu quero com **você**. E definitivamente não foi pra isso que eu fui lá...

Gambit: Como sempre ele te induziu a fazer. Sabe que você faria com qualquer um que pudesse... **Ele é o desgraçado!**

VampiraÉ... Ele me beijou primeiro. Mas depois ele viu que eu não gostava dele e desistiu. Mas eu é que quis, Gambit. A culpa não foi dele dessa vez. Eu que pedi...

Ele vira o olho pra cima na tentativa que que a lágrima não caísse, mas ela era forte e cai.

Vampira: Não chore pelo leite derramado, Remy.

Gambit: E agora... Já que você teve uma chance de experimentar os toques de um ser humano de novo, já deve saber com quem você quer ficar, né?

Vampira: Já da pra saber sim...

Gambit: ... É... A Jean vai ficar linda de sua madrinha. Só quero saber quem vai ser a madrinha daquele idiota?

VampiraÉ você que eu quero.

Outra lágrima cai de seus olhos naturalmente vermelhos. Ele franze a sobrancelha para que a outra não caísse, mas essa também caiu. Seguida de um sorriso. Ele põem a mão no rosto, morde os lábios e soluça. Não faz aquele barulho estridente de choro. Ele esconde tudo que sente.

Vampira: Vai, Gambit! Chora. Pode chorar.

Agora ele chora igual a uma criança. Os dois agachados no chão chorando. Um vai em direção do outro engatinhando. Eles se abraçam e Gambit a coloca no colo. Ele vai em direção da cadeira. Se abraça na sua vida e tenta dormir com ela. Os dois, o mais próximo que eles podem ficar. Ele evitou a cama. Não interessa, evitasse o que fosse o gostinho de quero mais ficou no ar. Esse gostinho durou horas de choro dos dois. Ninguém ali se consolava. Os dois botavam tudo que precisavam botar pra fora. Mas um na frente do outro. Entre os dois acabou essa história de chorar sozinho escondido toda noite.

Narrador: Na manhã seguinte...

Gambit acorda com um raio de sol que entra da janela que ficou aberta da noite anterior. E que noite! Ele não sabe definir se foi horrível ou se foi maravilhosa. Não interassa a noite. Ele pensa na manhã. Veja que manhã maravilhosaÉ a primeira manhã na vida dele que a Vampira se encontra no seu colo ainda dormindo... Que vontade de lhe dar um beijo. Mas não pode. Mas espera aí! Agora ela está dormindo... Não vai poder reagirÉ a chance dele. Ele sabe que vai ficar muito mal, até em coma, mas ele quer... Ele pensa no quanto ela se sentiria mal em saber que ele a traiu justo na hora em que uma pessoa mais confia na outra; na hora em que consegue dormir na frente dela. Esse é o maior símbolo de confiança entre qualquer espécie de animal. Quando você dorme, está totalmente desprotegido. Se você o faz diante de uma outra pessoaé se sinal de que ela é dígna de sua confiança... Mas o próprio Gambit sabe que não é pra ninguém ter confiança nele. A vontade dele aumenta quando ele olha cada vez mais fixamente praquela boca linda entreabreta. E imagina o Magneto a beijando. A vontade de beijá-la some com uma incrível repulsa. Ele imagina como o Magneto deve tê-la segurado, como ele a acariciava. E o pior, era o que a Vampira deveria fazer com Magneto... Será que ela retribuía cada toque, carícia e beijo? Será que ela pensava nele?

Gambit: Será que ela pensava em mim!

Vampira: Humm...mm...

Gambit: Ops!

Era melhor ele ficar calado, ela quase que acordou... Inconsciente, ela o abraça mais e quase encosta sua boca no pescoço dele. Gambit tem que virar a cabeça um pouco mais pro lado se não ele encosta em tudo que sempre quis encostar... mas a pergunta de Gambit, caros leitoresé apenas esta: Como será a Vampira fazendo amor? Será dominadora como ela sempre é? Ou será que muda completamente quando tocada pelo prazer?... E ele sabia que eram essas perguntas sem respostas que iriam matar o relacionamento dos dois. Ou se ele as perguntasse e ela as respondesse, ele não aguentaria ouvir... Gambit já muito confuso levanta e a põem na cama. Abre a porta do quarto e sai. Mas quem estava no corredor nesta hora?

Sam?

Gambit: ...

Gambit levanta os ombros como quem diz"Quê"

Sam: ...

Gambit: Quê que é?

Sam: ...

Gambit: Por que que você tá com essa cara de quem viu fantasma? Eu tô de verde!

Sam: V- vo... é... a... Vam... é... V- v... é...

GambitÉ... eu saí dalí de dentro mesmo... Mas não é nada disso não, tá? Ela estava me chamando agora de manhã pra...

Sam"pra..."?

Gambit: ... matar uma barata!

Sam: Uma barata? Alienígena e cheia de super patas eu suponho...

Gambit: Você não supõem nada! Fica na tua, hein? Era barata e pronto e acabou.

Sam: Matou a barata pelo menos?

Gambit: ...matei.

Sam: Quem bom, amigo.

Gambit não percebe mais ironia na voz de Sam. Percebe que ela já deveria ter conversado com Sam sobre o que estava sentindo... Gambit ri.

Gambit: Bom mesmo, né?

SamÔôôô! Já tava precisando matar essa droga dessa barata há muito tempo, né?

Gambit: Tava mesmo...

Sam: A Vampira estava sofrendo muito. Ela te ama, eu tenho certeza... Que essa barata não volte nunca!

Gambit: Não! Tem que voltar, pra que eu também volte naquele quarto mais vezes!

SamÉ... Se a metáfora da barata for essa... deve voltar mesmo! Muitas vezes! Deve morar naquele quarto!

Tempestade: Que negócio é esse de barata? Vocês tão ficando malucos?

Gambit: A gente falou em barata? Falamos, Sam?

Sam: Não... Quê? Barata? Não!

Gambit: Falamos que Tempestade é um barato!

SamÉ! Foi!

Os dois saem. Tempestade abre a porta do quarto de Vampira devagarinho para acordá-la com calma. Vampira escuta o barulho e levanta assustada!

Vampira: **Gambit!**

Tempestade"Gambit"É... acho que acabei com seus bons sonhos... Desculpa é que tá tarde...

Vampira: Eu não tava sonhando mesmo...

Tempestade: Não? Puxa... Aquele "Gambit" me pareceu tão comprometedor...

Vampira: Tempestade? Eu posso te contar uma coisa? Não conta pra ninguém, hein?

Tempestade: Ai, espero que não tenha sido mais uma besteira dessa meninada!

Vampira: O... Remy... dormiu aqui... comigo.

Tempestade: **O Remy o quê!**

Vampira: Fala baixo, mulher! ... É... mas não aconteceu nadaóbvio!

Tempestade: Nada mesmo? Nem... um beijinho.

Vampira: Como? Não dá... Bem que eu queria...

Tempestade: Acho melhor vocês não fazerem isso de novo não, heinÉ perigoso. É mais fácil se controlar quando estão longes... porque quando estão pertos é quase instantâneo que o beijo sai. Como dizia minha vó"O beijo é a porta da perdição"

Vampira: Tempestade, tenho que te dizer outra coisa...

Tempestade: O que, criança?

Vampira: Eu e o Erik... transamos.

Tempestdade: Pelo amor da minha **Deusa**! Vocês dessa vez ao menos se preveniram, certo?

Vampira: Sim.

Tempestade: Ah, bom. Bom... e você ficou com o Gambit aqui fazendo O QUÊ então? Não entendi mais nada!

Vampira: Contando pra ele.

Tempestade: **Ahm? O quê?** Deusa! Ele não tentou enfiar um caco de vidro no pescoço não?

Vampira: Sei lá... Mas acabou esse negócio de mentiras e omissões entre a gente.

TempestadeÉ claro... E eu imagino que você vá pra casa do Magneto agora todo dia e volte contando felizinha da vida!

Vampira: **Não! Claro que não!**

TempestadeÉ, porque se você faz, também dá a ele todo o direito de ir ali fora, ficar com uma mulher e voltar contando pra você.

Vampira: **Você está me julgando?**

Tempestade: Não. Só estou dizendo que da primeira vez, a gente entendeu. Mas se você for ficar fazendo **isso sempre**é um absurdo.

Vampira: **Você está me julgando sim!** Pra você saber, eu não vou mais fazer isso nunca.

Tempestade: Nunca diga nunca.

Vampira: Você está me encorajando a fazer agora?

Tempestade: Não. Só estou dizendo que você é um ser humano como eu. E que se por acaso for impossível evitar da próxima vez,... evite contar pra ele, né? Não é o que ele faz?

Vampira: Ele o quê?

Tempestade: Olha, Vampira. Eu não estou dizendo que o Gambit te trai, mas já que vocês querem ficar juntos pra sempre, eu lhe devo adverter que ele não vai ficar na abstinência sexual, apesar de te amar muito. E eu acho que você também não deva. Mas os dois devem evitar a traição.

Vampira: Você acha que ele tem outra?

Tempestade: Não sei, Vampira. Não sei. Não sei mesmo.

Vampira: Claro que sabe! Ele te conta tudo.

Tempestade: Ele não tem. ... Ainda!

Vampira: Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?

Tempestadae: Já.

Vampira: E o que ele disse?

Tempestade: Disse que quando ele quiser, ele as terá. Mas que elas não vão significar nada pra ele. Agora... minha pergunta é: O Magneto significa alguma coisa pra você?

Vampira: Desejo. Ele é um gato!

Tempestade: E pelo Gambit? Nada?

Vampira: Quase subo pelas paredes! Que cara sexy! Mas... o quê que você me aconselha? Eu fico com ele?

Tempestade: Como é que foi ontem com o Magneto?

Vampira: Maravilhoso! Era o Gambit na minha cabeça o tempo todo...

TempestadeÉ, mas era o corpe **dele!** ... Olha, se você realmente ama o Gambit, esqueça o que são uma ou outra puladinha de muro, tá? Eu acho que ele não deve ter ficado tão nervoso com você ontem como da outra vez, porque eu tinha conversado isso com ele semana passada.

Vampira: Nossa! Imagina se não tivesse conversado com você então!

Tempestade: Foi o que eu falei pra ele. Evite, mas se acontecer, eu acho que o amor de vocês é maior. Vocês não conseguem viver separados, todo mundo sabe disso. Agora, se pra você, todas essas emoções que você teve com o Magneto ontem são realmente indispensáveis na sua vida, vai e não volta **nunca mais**. Só eu sei o que farei pra não deixar o Gambit se jogar de um penhasco. Ele já me disse que pra ele você é mais do que isso. Também... ele já teve tanta mulher! **Já foi casado, o safado! **Ele deve ter realmente descoberto o amor em você. Era o que faltava nas outras.

Vampira: Eu quero o Remy e mais nada.

Tempestade: Nada?

Vampira: Olha, você fala que não, mas tá me incentivando àquela puladinha de muro, hein?

Tempestade: Eu tô brincando com você...

Gambit abre a porta.

Gambit: Mon couer? Não vai sair daí não?

Vampira: Amor! A gente já vai já...

Gambit fecha a porta de volta com aquele sorriso besta no rosto. "Amor"É... ela realmente gostou daqueles abraços de ontem...

Gambit: Olha só, ela me chamou de amor na frente da Tempestade! Isso é um bom começo...


	6. Capitulo 6

_**PAIS E FILHOS - Final**_

Scott Summers procura força e sabedoria para enfrentar todos os seus últimos problemas na mesa de trabalho do professor Xavier.

**Professor:** Scott? Meu filho! O quê está fazendo aqui?

**Scott:** Nada... Só estava procurando algum lugar calmo para refletir.

**Professor:** Você já disse a ela o que ela quase fez?

**Scott:** Negou até o fim, professor.

**Professor: **É estranho isso. Minha primeira aluna... Conheço a Jean há quase 30 anos. É mais minha filha do que dos próprios pais dela... Eu sinto que ela está dizendo a verdade...

**Scott:** Professor! Não vai o senhor também começar com isso, né? Está muito claro que foi ela... E o que mais me deixa arrasado é que ela deve estar com algum problema...

**Professor:** Como assim"algum problema"?

**Scott: **Ela fez isso só por causa daquela briguinha besta! Não está bem mentalmente... é isso que eu estava evitando dizer...

**Professor: **Scott, você não acha mais adequado desconfiar de um menino novo do que atribuir a sua mulher distúrbios mentais?

**Scott:** Acho. E é isso que eu já tentei fazer por essas últimas horas todas, mas as evidências são claras!

**Professor: **Se você está com alguma idéia maluca de internar a minha filha, Scott, saiba que eu sou totalmente contra.

**Scott:** Então me fala com certeza, professor. Você acha que foi o garoto? Acha? Por favor, me dê essa certeza. Não quero condenar um inocente...

**Professor:** Nem eu, Scott, nem eu...

**Scott:** Mas quem você acha mais "condenado" nessa confusão toda?

**Professor:** Condeno ele a 55 de tentativa de assassinato e ela a 45 de tentativa de suicídio.

**Scott:** Pra mim, esses valores são trocados. O que te leva a crer que ele mataria a Jean? Pra quê? Pra ser linxado pela gente?

**Professor:** Você sabe da onde ele veio?

**Scott:** Ele já disse.

**Professor:** Será que não mentiu?

**Scott: **A Emma leu a mente dele, não lembra?

**Professor:** Se ela leu a mente dele e viu que ele era tão anjinho, por que mandou ele pra cá?

**Scott**: ...

**Professor:** Boa coisa ele não é...

**Scott: **O Wolverine nunca foi boa coisa. A Vampira era do mal também.

**Professor:** Se você me contar algum incidente parecido dos dois quando chegaram nessa casa, não se fala mais nisso.

**Scott:** Não, professor. Eles nunca fizeram nada.

**Professor:** Ah!

**Scott:** Professor, você está com tanta certeza! Pelo amor de Deus me diz que você está sentindo alguma coisa estranha nesse garoto! Vai diz. Fala"Eu sinto algo de estranho na essência dele."

**Professor:** Eu não sinto nada...nada... ...Talvez o objetivo dele não fosse ela morta, mas sim viva.

**Scott:** Que foi que disse?

**Professor: **Eu disse que o que interessa agora é que ela está viva! E vamos descer que já quase na hora do almoço.

**Scott: **Deixa que eu te levo até o elevador.

Dentro do elevador:

**Professor**: ...

**Scott**: ...

**Professor:** Scott?

**Scott:** Oi?

**Professor: **Quem é a sua sombra desde que seus pais morreram?

**Scott:** O Sinistro, por que?

**Professor:** Por nada.

**Scott:** ...

**Professor**: ...

**Scott:** ...

**Professor:** Chegou, vamos.

**Scott:** ...

**Professor:** **Scott?** **Você subiu com o elevador de novo!**

**Scott: Chega, professor! Fala agora o quê você quis dizer com essa sua perguntinha "sem objetivo"!**

**Professor: **Você já parou pra pensar que...

**Scott:** Pensei nisso o tempo inteiro! Desde o primeiro minuto que eu a vi caída na sala.

**Professor**: ... Então...

**Scott:** Então,** nada**, professor. Você acha que esse pingo de gente está aqui a mando do Sinistro? Como é que alguém que trabalha com o Sinistro vai passar pelo rastreamento psíquico da Emma e pelo seu também? E desde quando o Sinistro nos quer mortos?

**ProfessorÉ isso, Scott!** Se ele a quisesse morta, teria posto **cianureto** na água! Ele queria ela viva, e muito viva.

**Scott: **E o que o pivete ganharia com isso?

**Professor:** Não sei, mas isso se descobre.

**Scott**: **Professor, acorda! O garoto não tem nenhum sinal cerebral que fale da pessoa : Sinistro!**

**Professor:** **Scott, acorda! Por que o Labmed estava quebrado e logo depois voltou a funcionar?**

**Scott:Desde quando aquele pivete sabe a senha do cérebro?**

O elevador chega de novo. A porta abre.

**Bobby Drake:** Se eu tiver interrompido algo e quiserem que eu suba de escada...

**Scott:** Que susto, cara! ... É ... a gente já tava de saída...

Professor simplesmente aperta o botão de subida novamente. Bobby fica lá embaixo a ver navios.

**Bobby Drake:** ? O que foi que deu nesses dois?

**Professor: **Você tem toda razão, Scott. Nós já estamos com trauma dessa figura Sinistro. Se você fica gripado a gente já acha que foi ele, isso é um absurdo! Eu devo estar tirando conclusões precipitadas do garoto... É melhor eu conversar com a Jean pra ver como ela está... E depois a gente volta a conversar... Realmente... como ele saberia a senha do cérebro? Que idéia!

**Scott:** Ela estava bêbada... Por minha causa.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jean está na parte do jardim destinada ao túmulo eterno de Psylock e o bebê de Vampira. Esse local se tornou uma espécie de reduto dos pensativos que buscam respostas para si mesmos. Ela olha fixamente para os túmulos e pensa:

**Jean: **Só de pensar que eu poderia ser mais uma lápide aqui nesse jardim...

**Wolverine: **Olhando fixamente para os túmulos...

**Jean: **Logan! Que susto...

**Wolverine: **Por acaso a morte começou a te atrair, ruiva?

**Jean: **Olha, não brinque com isso. Você sabe que eu não cometeria suicídio. Eu não tenho motivos para isso.

**Wolverine: **É realmente difícil de acreditar e de não acreditar também. Você é a mais sensata de todos, mas nós vimos a cartela de calmantes vazia na sua mão.

**Jean: **Foi o garoto, Logan. Acredite. Já tentamos ler a mente dele, mas nenhum incidente maldoso foi encontrado. Mas se o professor ler a minha, ao menos verá que eu não tomei esses calmantes sozinha.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tempestade e Vampira vão para a cozinha. Gambit está preparando um café da manhã para dois.

**Tempestade: **Olha só, Vampira. Café só para dois... Esqueceu de mim, Gambit? Sua velha amiga de roubos!

**Gambit: **Claro que não, chere. Vou fazer algo aqui para você.

**Tempestade: **Precisa não, Gambit. Eu só estou brincando... Vou deixar os dois sozinhos.

Tempestade sai deixando os dois sozinhos.

**Vampira: **Gambit, eu vou no apartamento do Warren aonde está o Magneto de novo, hoje.

Gambit queima o dedo ao ouvir isso.

**Vampira: **Ai, gato! Machucou?

**Gambit: **Machucou sim, chere. Bem aqui dentro de mim. O que você ainda vai fazer la, ma belle?

**Vampira: **Gambit, eu ontem só fiz besteira. Fui la para conversar com ele e acabou que deu no que deu, e eu só piorei mais as coisas. Nós dois agora temos que conversar mais do que antes. Não se preocupe mesmo.

**Gambit: **Deixa que Gambit vai por você e diz o que você quiser dizer.

**Vampira: **Não. Nada disso, sem brigas. A culpa foi toda minha.

**Gambit: **Não vai ter nenhuma briga.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Magneto esta se preparando para ir embora do apartamento de Warren quando a porta se abre com uma chave duplicata.

**Magneto: **Vampiraé você?

**Gambit: **Eu tenho cara de mulher por acaso?

**Magneto: **Gambit, se você fizer alguma coisa eu vou ter que reagir.

**Gambit: **Senta aí, Magneto.

**Magneto: **Como é que é?

**Gambit: **Senta numa cadeira pra gente bater um papo civilizado.

Magneto já se sentando na cadeira pergunta surpreso:

**Magneto:** Civilizado?

**Gambit: **É. Civilizado.

**Magneto: **Então comece.

**Gambit: **A Vampira esteve aqui ontem a noite. Ela me contou.

**Magneto: **E você me mandou sentar aqui para tentar me agredir sentado?

**Gambit: **Não... Você pode ficar aí que tem mais alguém que vai se juntar a nossa conversa.

Vampira entra na sala e também se senta numa cadeira. Magneto coloca a mão no queixo meio confuso.

**Magneto: **Mas o quê que é **isso**? Terapia **de grupo** por acaso?

**Vampira: **Fica frio, Magneto.

**Gambit: **Ma belle só tem algumas coisas a te dizer.

**Magneto: **Então comece, belle do Gambit.

**Vampira: **É... Eu só quero te dizer que o que aconteceu ontem não foi certo. Eu te usei descaradamente, não respeitei seus sentimentos, nem os do Gambit e nem os meus também, que saíram machucados e envergonhados dessa situação cruel que se criou em minha volta. Em nossa volta.

**Magneto: **Foi Xavier que mandou vocês dois virem aqui?

**Gambit: **Não, Magneto. Fica quieto e escuta.

**Vampira: **Também não te culpo pela morte do bebê. Sei que o que aconteceu há um ano atrás foi erro meu e seu. Também quero dizer que de agora em diante nós dois não teremos mais nenhuma forma de contato físico. Qualquer mal entendido que tenha ficado, acabou aqui.

**Magneto: **...

**Vampira: **...

**Magneto:** E o mal entendido de ontem também acabou?

**Gambit: **Olha aqui, se você for discutir DETALHES de ontem, eu vou me retirar! Ela não está aqui pra isso, ou você não percebeu que ela está te dando ADEUS, mon AMI?

**Magneto:** Qual o problema, francês? Ela então não te contou os DETALHES não?

**Vampira:** Magneto, pára! PÁRA!

**Magneto:** Vamos começar pelo DETALHE de que foi ELA QUEM QUIS! Pequeno DETALHE, seu palhaço!

**Vampira:** Ele SABE disso, Magneto! Pára!

**Magneto:** Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Magneto ri alto e muito sarcástico! Realmente achando graça da cena. Ele se recompõem da risada e fala:

**Magneto:** É... ha ha... Queria estar presente na hora que você ficou sabendo dessa, garanhão! Como foi que ela te disse? Ela te disse que além dela ter pedido, ela também foi muito...

Vampira vai pra cima de Magneto e tampa a boca dele com sua mão... Uma movimento muito brusco e cheio de violência. Ela faz força com sua mão contra a boca dele.

**Vampira:** PÁRA! SEU ANIMAL!

Os olhos de Vampira e Magneto, que estavam fixos um no outro, descem ao mesmo tempo em encontro da mão nua de Vampira na boca dele... Gambit sabe porque ela fez isso, mas ele não aguenta ver mais esse toque... Pra falar a verdade, essa é a primeira vez que Gambit vê um toque de Vampira em Magneto. Magneto e Vampira se entreolham mais uma vez, a mão nua dela continua ali... Magneto não tira os olhos do olhar dela e ao mesmo tempo, em câmera lenta, ele lambe a mão dela.

Gambit voa pra cima de Magneto com suas cartas energizadas, Magneto nem sai da cadeira. Mas Vampira se coloca na frente de Gambit e o segura com força.

**Gambit:** VOCÊ NÃO TOQUE NELA, SEU FILHO...

**Vampira:** NÃO GAMBIT! PÁRA! PÁRA, AMOR! Pára..., meu querido... pára... Você não está vendo que ele só quer te tirar do sério?

**Magneto:** Que sentimento de impotência, hein francês? Só o que você pode fazer é me agredir mesmo...

Magneto, calmamente bebe água do copo que estava do lado da cadeira. Pára e olha pra Gambit com frieza.

**Magneto:** Você já deu essa lambidinha nela também, francês?

Gambit, sempre tão forte, rápido, decidido... Agora fica apático... Sempre lutou contra coisas muito fortes, junto com os x-men... Mas isso é forte demais pra que ele consiga lutar. Os olhos dele se enchem de lágrimas, mas elas não caem...

**Magneto:** Vai chorar, neném?

**Vampira:** Você é um IDIOTA, Magneto!

**Magneto:** Sabe, as mulheres gostam de colocar no colo os homens que choram volta e meia... É um instinto materno... Elas ficam com peninha...

**Gambit:** Talvez então, você devesse chorar um pouco pra ver se assim a vampira te quer...

**Vampira:** Pronto, falou o que quis e ouviu o que não quis.

Vampira segura a mão de Gambit (agora de luva) vai se dirigindo para a porta e diz pra Magneto com desprezo:

**Vampira: **Um dia eu quis ser amada não só com palavras. Mas a vida só me deu mágoa em troca. Me desculpem os dois. ...É só isso que eu tenho a dizer...

**Magneto: **Entendi sua mensagem"belle". Estou voltando para a minha base na Antártica hoje mesmo. Avisem isso ao Pietro. E caso ele queira vir falar comigo ou vir comigo, diga a ele que não. Quero ir sozinho.

Gambit antes de sair com vampira diz:

**Gambit: **Quem ri por último, ri melhor...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jean e o professor saem de casa para um local distante, afim do professor ler a mente de Jean sem ninguém por perto. Descobririam todos então, se Jean fez tudo sozinha, ou não...

Wolverine entra em casa dizendo:

**Wolverine:** Ororo! Sam! Eu estive conversando com Jean e ela me parece meio trsite e confusa com o que aconteceu com ela. O professor e ela até acabaram de sair para conversarem. Que tal se nós fossemos comprar alguma coisa pra ruiva que a deixasse mais animada? Vamos no meu jipe!

**Sam:** Nossa, seu Logan. O senhor com o coração apertado por causa de alguém? Não faz o seu tipo...

Tempestade sabe que pela ruiva Wolverine faz todos os tipos que normalmente não são mostrados no dia a dia. Ele também se preocupa com todos, principalmente com ela.

**Tempestade: **Que bobeira, Sam! Wolverine é tão humano quanto eu ou você... Tem sentimentos por aqueles que ama.

**Wolverine: **Não precisa me defender não, Tempestade. Isso realmente não faz o meu tipo, mas não é isso que importa agora... Vamos ou não vamos?

**Tempestade: **Vamos.

**Sam: **Vou também!

**Wolverine: **Vou pegar a chave do meu jipe.

**Tempestade: **Não! Logan, vamos num carro mais confortável... A Mercedez da garagem...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Escariotes, mais uma vez, liga para o número que conhece tão bem.

**Escariotes**: Sou eu.

: Sim.

**Escariotes:** Não posso mais ficar tanto tempo aqui na mansão. Estão começando a desconfiar.

: Então? Termine logo seu trabalho!

**Escariotes:** Eu... não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer a segunda parte.

: Você não dá valor à sua vida, certo? Você só tem mais um dia, se não tomar o remédio, irá morrer.

**Escariotes:** Eu... eu pensei em levá-lo até você. Eu dou um jeito de inutilizá-lo e você faz o seu trabalho. Ele pode ficar desmaiado, você faz o que tem que fazer e depois nós o devolvemos. A essa altura eu não precisarei mais voltar à mansão e poderei seguir em frente. E ninguém saberá o que você fez.

: Um plano desesperado, mas parece ser mesmo a única opção que nós temos.

**Escariotes:** Vou colocar o plano em prática agora mesmo já que estamos sozinhos na mansão. Em duas horas espero estar ai.

: Não demore.

Era a hora definitiva para Escariotes, matar ou morrer, ele tentava pensar nos pais em momentos como este, pensava se eles teriam vergonha do filho. Ele tentava, mas não conseguia, não conseguia nem lembrar dos rostos dos dois, sua infância parecia muito longe agora. Nesse momento, ele só pensa em uma coisa: ficar vivo. Escariotes entrou no labmed e pegou uma máscara de proteção e encharcou de formol. Depois se dirigiu à estufa de Ororo onde se encontrava, solitária, pensativa, a pessoa que era o seu alvo, seu objetivo a ser alcançado. O pagamento da sua liberdade e saúde.

**Escariotes:** Olá, Scott!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hank McCoy e Bobby Drake estão andando em Salem Center para espairecer um pouco as idéias e também para fazer algumas compras na cidade. Hank está usando um indutor de imagens para que ninguém veja seu pelo azul.

**Fera:** Você tinha que comprar açúcar comum, né? Como eu vou fazer meu bolo sem açúcar mascavo!

**Bobby:** A culpa não é minha se você não me deixou ficar com a lista do mercado.

**Fera:** Você tem um problema sério em receber ordens! Quando eu venho com a Jean ela sempre me deixa comandar as compras.

**Bobby:** ... Você acredita que ela tentou...

**Fera:** Não!

**Bobby:** Então você desconfia do garoto...

**Fera:** Desconfio mais dele do que de Jean. Também com um nome daquele tem que desconfiar mesmo.

**Bobby:** Que que tem "Escariotes"? Eu acho legalzinho.

**Fera:** Escariotes é o traidor do rebanhoé o outro nome de Judas. Quanta ignorância!

**Bobby: **É mesmo! Que estranho... E o sobrenome dele? Bose não sei das quantas...

**Fera:** Böse Unheimlich.

**Bobby:** O que significa?

**Fera:** Não sei.

**Bobby:** Que tipo de gênio é você que decora o nome e não sabe o que significa?

**Fera:** O maior gênio é aquele que sempre tem algo a aprender! Autoria de Fera! Vamos ali na livraria procurar num dicionário. Deve ser alemão já que ele alega ser da Alemanha.

Os dois entraram na livraria e pegaram o primeiro dicionário de alemão que viram.

**Fera:** Böse, Böse ... AQUI! Böse significa... mau?

**Bobby:** Tá brincando? Isso não é nada bom, Hank. Nada bom mesmo... E o outro? O que significa?

**Fera: **Unheimlich significa ... Minha Santa Querupita! Bobby, nós temos que voltar pra mansão agora. Se este dicionário está certo, quem estiver com ele corre perigo.

XxXxXxXxXx

De volta à estufa.

**Scott:** O que você quer garoto?

**Escariotes:** Nada. Só saber como você está. Ainda está muito triste pela Jean ter tentado suicídio?

**Scott:** Ela não tentou suicídio! Do fundo do meu coração acredito que não.

**Escariotes:** Claro que não. Alguém poderia ter colocado exatos 24 comprimidos triturados na água que alguém teria levado para ela.

Scott olha para Escariotes como se as trevas tivesse sumido e agora ele pudesse enxergar claramente.

**Scott:** **VOCÊ! O tempo todo foi você!**

**Escariotes:** Eu fico impressionado como esse pessoal pensa devagar. É fui eu sim, idiota. Eu coloquei os comprimidos na água da Jean, eu cortei a força do labmed forçando vocês a levarem ela para o hospital. Por sinal, a equipe médica era toda contratada. Bons atores, né?

Scott Summers não sabe se mata aquele garoto ou se ouve o que ele tem a dizer. Neste momento, o Ciclope está imóvel.

**Scott:** Equipe contratada? Por quê? O que você queria com a Jean?

**Escariotes:** Eu, nada. Mas tem uma pessoa que estava muito interessada nela. E também está interessada em você. Por isso eu peço que você venha comigo calma e pacificamente, ou terei que levá-lo a força.

**Scott: **Tenta.

Scott abre fogo contra Escariotes, mas este consegue se desviar com sua super velocidade. Escariotes utiliza seu poder magnético e começa a atirar todo tipo de objeto metálico que existe na estufa de Tempestade. Mas Scott arrebenta todos com facilidade antes de atingi-lo.

**Scott:** **Não devia ter se metido com os x-men!**

**Escariotes:** Você acha que eu tenho algum medo de você e da sua laia? Cansei de brincar de gato e rato!

Escariotes, em alta velocidade, da a volta por trás de Scott e lhe da um super-soco na nuca. Scott cai desmaiado no chão e seu visor se desprende de seu rosto e rola para o canto da estufa. Escariotes prende em seu rosto a mascara encharcada de formol para mantê-lo dormindo.

**Escariotes:** Não se preocupe com seu visor, você não vai abrir os olhos por um bom tempo.

Escariotes levanta Scott com facilidade e o coloca por cima do ombro. Ele arrebenta o vidro da estufa e se Joga do último andar da mansão em queda livre, mas cai em pé e levemente. Arrebenta a porta da garagem e pega o jipe de Wolverine. Coloca Scott no banco de trás e vai embora da mansão, para nunca mais voltar. Ele pensa só em uma coisa" Vampira, adeus." O jipe se perde de vista.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Escariotes chega no endereço, uma fábrica abandonada muito velha e distante da cidade. Ele entra com Scott apoiado no ombro e entra no elevador que aparentemente não está funcionando. Ele aperta a seqüência de números nos botões do elevador: 5-8-2-0-4-1. A energia se liga, a porta se fecha, o elevador não sobe, mas desce para o subsolo, uns 30 metros abaixo do solo, a porta se abre ele encontra seu contratador.

**Escariotes:** Olá Sinistro.

**Sinistro:** Coloque-o na maca para começarmos.

**Escariotes**É assim que você me trata? Nem um bom dia nem nada?

Escariotes posiciona Scott na maca quase que instantaneamente os braços mecânicos ao seu redor começam a funcionar e furar com agulhas a região da virilha.

**Escariotes:** Você vai me contar o seu plano, agora?

**Sinistro:** Claro, temos tempo. Veja bem, Apocalipse é o mutante mais poderoso da face da terra, ele possui idéias holocausticas em relação ao mundo, acredita na sobrevivência do mais forte. Eu também acredito, mas sou um cientista, e estudar as espécies mais fracas é muito lucrativo para mim.

**Escariotes:** E dai?

**Sinistro:** Eu quero Apocalipse morto! Mas somente um mutante muito poderoso poderia matá-lo. O filho de Jean Grey e Scott Summers.

**Escariotes:** Por quê?

**Sinistro:** A combinação dos maravilhosos gens dos dois gera um ser de poder grandioso. Como foi o caso de Cable, mas Apocalipse o infectou com um vírus que toma grande parte de seu poder para controlar tal vírus em seu corpo.

**Escariotes:** Então você vai fazer um segundo Cable? Por que você simplesmente não fez um clone deles?

**Sinistro:** Eu não quero um clone de um ou de outro, mas sim a combinação de seu genes. Fora que um clone teria seu relógio interno com a idade de seus pais. Eu preciso de um ser com vitalidade e juventude e no ápice de seus poderes. Minha equipe retirou o óvulo de Jean no hospital e eu retirarei uma amostra de espermas de Scott e fecundarei o óvulo. Em 6 horas eu terei um guerreiro com 20 anos.

**Escariotes:** E se ele não quiser trabalhar para você?

**Sinistro:** Já pensei nisso. Farei uma construção de vida em sua mente; eu serei seu pai e ele me adorará.

**Escariotes:** Tenho que admitir. Você é inteligente. Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito bem, mas eu tenho que ir. Estão me dá meu remédio para matar esse vírus dentro de mim e eu vou embora.

**Sinistro:** Meu querido Escariotes. Não há nenhum vírus dentro de você. Eu disse isso para você trabalhar para mim sem rebeldia.

**Escariotes:** Então qual é o meu problema? Por que eu tenho dores de cabeça tão fortes? Qual a minha doença?

**Sinistro:** Você não está doente. Está **morrendo**.

Escariotes permanece em silêncio por um tempo tentando não acreditar.

**Escariotes:** Como assim?

**Sinistro:** Ai, vou ter que contar tudo? Tudo bem, você vai morrer em algumas horas mesmo... Na verdade você já está morto.

**Escariotes:** O...quê?

**Sinistro:** Você nasceu morto. Eu peguei seu corpo de criança, reanimei, desenvolvi e você ficou assim. Mas é muito difícil um "zumbi" viver por muito tempo. Não passa de três meses.

**Escariotes: Mentira! **Eu me lembro dos meus pais, da minha infância...

**Sinistro:** Como era o nome dos dois? Como eles morreram? Você não lembra?

**Escariotes**: era ...foi ...

**Sinistro:** Eu construí a sua vida, mas não pude fazer uma muito bem já que estava com pressa para entrar em ação.

**Escariotes:** Isso não existe! Aqueles telepatas entraram na minha mente, ninguém descobriu nada!

**Sinistro:** Você possui um chip na cabeça, apaga qualquer vestígio mental que possa te comprometer quando rastreado telepaticamente, mas em questão de minutos a memória é restaurada.

**Escariotes:** Eu... só estou vivo há três meses? Toda minha vida foi uma farsa?

**Sinistro:** Se você tivesse sobrevivido ao parto, seria um mutante glorioso, eu teria honra de tê-lo trabalhando comigo. Mas um semi-morto é uma vergonha.

Escariotes não consegue mais esconder a raiva que existe dentro dele.

**Escariotes:** **Por quê? Por quê você não me deixou morrer? Por quê fez isso comigo?**

**Sinistro:** Ora! Seu potencial mutante é incrível, sendo filho de quem você é.

**Escariotes: **Quem?...

**Sinistro:** Como você é devagar! **Você é o bebê morto de Vampira e Magneto!**

A realidade atinge Escariotes. como se mil facas atravessassem o seu coração. agora tudo faz sentido. A obsessão por Vampira, a raiva de Magneto, a superforça, a velocidade, o magnetismo. Escariotes cai de joelhos no chão e de repente desmaia.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jean e o professor voltam para casa muito preocupados. Realmente Jean não fez aquilo sozinha e qualquer atentado contra ela ou Scott só poderia significar uma coisa: **Sinistro**. E quando eles chegam em casa, uma surpresa. Todo o vidro da estufa de Tempestade, que fica no último andar, estava na grama do jardim. Eles olham pra cima e vêem tudo destruído. Eles sobem correndo e encontram no chão o visor do Scott.

**Jean:** **Scott!** Professoré o visor do Scott!

**Professor:** Aonde estão os outros X-men? Será que também sumiram!

**Wolverine:** Não, professor.

**Tempestade:** Só demos uma volta na cidade por uns shoppings. Mas o que aconteceu aqui na minha estufa só pode ter sido coisa muito séria mesmo... Realmente"tristeza não tem fim, felicidade sim..."

**Wolverine:** Jeanny, isso daqui tem cheiro de Escariotes. Eu estou sentindo.

**Professor:** Não é só cheiro, Wolverine. Isso já tem a cara de Escariotes e... **espírito de Sinistro.**

Nesse mesmo momento Fera e Bobby chegam em casa. Do jardim Fera grita:

**Fera:** Minha santa Querupita!

Fera com suas habilidades, escala rapidamente a mansão até a estufa quebrada. Bobby cria um tubo de gelo que também o eleva a estufa em segundos.

**Fera:** Mas o que aconteceu aqui, meus queridos?

**Jean:** Fera! O Scott sumiu! E provavelmente só pode ter sido o Escariotes que tramou alguma coisa!

Fera olha para Bobby e diz:

**Fera:** Escariotes, né? Sei, ...muito interessante, não é Bobby?

**Bobby:** Demais! Hoje eu e o Fera pegamos um dicionário de Alemão e descobrimos que o nome do garoto significa...

**Fera: **Sem querer interromper, Bobby... Deixa que eu explico essa: Escariotes era o outro nome de Judas... Traidor mor conhecido mundialmente! E o seu sobrenome significa **Mau** e **SINISTRO**.

**Bobby:** E como o Scott sumiu, isso tá pra lá de estranho!

**Jean: **Tudo faz sentido, professor! Eu posso até imaginar o que ele **quer **do Scott... E **o que** ele tirou de mim naquele hospital... Senti que tiraram algo muito importante de mim. Pelo amor de Deus, vamos ao cérebro tentar achar o esconderijo do Sinistro. Ou algum sinal do Escariotes com meu marido!

Charles Xavier vai ao cérebro tentar achar sinais vitais de Scott em qualquer parte do planeta. E ele encontra! Scott estava vivo e relativamente bem. Mas o esconderijo de Sinistro é impossível de achar... Sinistro mantém um escudo contra o rastreamento psíquico de qualquer mutante com a mente evoluída para isso. Ele volta a estufa para explicar o caso para todos. Principalmente para a senhora Summers.

**Professor:** Jean! O Scott está vivo e bem, graças a Deus.

**Jean:** E onde ele está, professor?

**Professor:** Eu não sei onde está meu querido filho, Jean... Tempos que pensar em outro jeito de achá-lo...

Wolverine vê que a estufa virou um verdadeiro teto solar, de tão arrebentada que ficou. Então, quando olha para o jardim, vê que algo seu não está mais lá em baixo.

**Wolverine:** Mas hoje não é o dia de sorte do Escariotes... Se ele não queria ser encontrado, se ferrou...

**Tempestade:** Por que?

**Wolverine:** Ele foi embora no meu jipe. Só que meu uniforme com um aparelho de rastreamento estava ali dentro. Não será nem necessário o cérebro.

Gambit e Vampira chegam.

**Gambit:** Mon Dieu! O quê aconteceu aqui?

**Vampira:** Cara, que estrago sinistro!

**Bobby:** **Sinistríssimo**, Vampira!

**Professor:** Não há tempo para explicações. **Vamos X-Men!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chegando ao antigo prédio onde o rastreador os levou, os x-men viram que o elevador não estava funcionando.

**Wolverine**: Esse moleque ou subiu ou desceu. Porque eu sinto o cheiro dele dentro desse elevador quebrado.

**Jean:** Wolverine está certo! Eu sinto a presença de Scott no subsolo desse prédio!

**Gambit:** Mon ami, esse elevador deve ter uma sequência de botões a apertar para que funcione. **Conheço** o Sinistro...

**Vampira:** Conhece?

**Tempestade:** Todos nós conhecemos, Vampira.

**Professor: **Wolverine, cheiro todos os botões!

Wolverine cheira os botões e descobre exatamente quais Escariotes apertou.

**Wolverine:** Eu sei que botões devemos apertar: 0, 1, 2, 4 5, 8, mas não sei a ordem...

**Pietro:** Deixa que eu resolvo isso!

Na velocidade do som, Pietro tenta todas as combinações possíveis com aqueles números. Os botões quase queimam!

**Pietro:** HA! 5-8-2-0-4-1 !

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Os x-men se posicionam no esconderijo de Sinistro. Logo na entrada há dois caminhos a serem seguidos. O Professor, Fera, Sam, Bobby e Pietro vão para a esquerda e Tempestade, Wolverine, Vampira, Jean e Gambit vão para a direita. Os x-men que foram pela direita vêem Escariotes caído no chão e Scott dormindo na maca. "Scott", Jean pensa ao ver o marido, e envia um comando telecinético para trazê-lo para perto dela. Escariotes acorda e encara os x-men, seus olhos encontram o de Vampira.

Vampira: Seu... MALDITO! Que você fez com Scott? Quem é você? Cadê o Sinistro?

Vampira tira Escariotes do chão e o levanta pela gola da camisa.

Escariotes: Eu... re...almente...pareço com você.

Vampira: Do que você tá falando muleque? Começa a responder as minhas perguntas ou você morre!

De repente, Sinistro surge das sombras.

SinistroÉ bonito ver a relação entre mãe e filho. Te agradeço , Vampira, pelo fiel trabalhador temporário que seu bebê morto me rendeu.

Gambit: Do que você tá falando seu monstro!

Sinistro: Quem é você pra me chamar de monstro, Remy Le Beau? Mas é verdade, peguei o corpo do seu bebê morto para criar Escariotes, mas pode levá-lo de volta, daqui a pouco eu terei um novo e poderoso filho.

Vampira: Você... é o meu bebê?

Escariotes: Me... desculpe.

Sinistro aponta para um container de vidro com um pequeno feto dentro.

Sinistro: A este eu devo agradecimentos ao meu querido casal Summers.

Wolverine: O que te faz acreditar que nós vamos permitir que você continue com esse plano?

Sinistro: Meus queridos? Vocês não tem a pretenção de me desafiar, tem?

Sinistro estala os dedos, e uma dezena de mutóides engendrados genéticamente saem de trás dele e avançam para os x-men.

Tempestade: X-men, **ATAQUEM!**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Os X-men que foram pela direita encontram uma cela, com uma pessoa muito improvável de ser encontrada dentro.

Fera: Mística! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tá pior que a morte?

Mística estava muito magra e abatida.

Mística: Eu... tentei avisar vocês. Mas n-não consegui. Ele me prendeu aqui. E inibiu meus poderes para eu não fugir.

Professor: Por que Sinistro te prendeu?

Mística: 

para eu não... contar...

Sam: Contar o que?

Mística: A verdade sobre Escariotes.

Pietro: Que é?

Mística: Ele é... filho da... Vampira.

XxXxXxXxXx

Os x-men começam uma briga feia com os mutóides. Sinistro observa do canto com um certo ar de calma. Tempestade, Wolverine, Vampira, Jean e Gambit começam uma briga feia. Segundos depois, Escariotes reúne todas as forças que possui e se junta à briga ao lado da mãe. Os x-men sabem que estão lutando contra o tempo, pois os mutóides são muito fortes e eles estão em vantagem. De repente, as descargas elétricas de Tempestade atingem os circuitos do laboratório. Soa o alarme:

FALHA GERAL! O LABORATÓRIO SE AUTO DESTRUIRÁ EM CINCO MINUTOS!

Sinistro: Maldição! Meu laboratório!

Quando Sinistro corre para pegar o container com o feto, uma rajada atinge o container em cheio acabando com o seu projeto. Quando ele se vira para trás assustado, vê o responsável, em pé, muito furioso.

Scott: **Você não vai manipular a minha família de novo!**

Sinistro: Viva com o peso na consciência, Ciclope! Você acabou de matar **seu filho!**

Scott: Não era meu filho. Eram algumas células que você usaria para destruir o mundo!

Ciclope atinge Sinistro no ombro. Quando atira pela segunda vez, Sinistro se desmaterializa no ar. Ele conseguiu fugir, mais uma vez.

Scott:** X-MEN! Bater em retirada!**

A essa altura, os mutóides já estavam desesperados com o teto desabando sobre eles, o que permitiu aos x-men fugirem com facilidade. Escariotes estava caído no chão, sem forças para levantar, quando Vampira o levantou no colo.

Escariotes: Me... deixa para trás...

Vampira: Nunca! Você vem comigo.

10...9...Os x-men encontram o resto do grupo com mística desmaiada na cadeira do professor 8...7...sobem pelo elevador 6...5... Correm para a saída da fábrica ...4...3...2... Tomam distância...1...BUM! A fábrica explode, arde em chamas, marcando o fim de uma época de muita confusão para eles que não passavam de simples humanos, vulneráveis às peças que a vida prega. Vampira ajoelhada no chão com Escariotes apoiado no seu colo, agonizando.

Escariotes: Me... Cof...cof... desculpe por tudo...

Vampira: Não fala agora, nós vamos te levar para a mansão e o Fera vai...

Escariotes: Não tem jeito... eu tô morrendo...sinistro me disse...

Vampira começa a chorar

Vampira: Eu não quero te perder de novo.

Escariotes: eu... vou ficar bem. Será que você... um dia... poderia me...

Vampira: Eu te amo! Eu ta amo muito, meu pequeno Charles.

Escariotes estende a mão e toca o rosto de Vampira, protegido por seus poderes magnéticos.

Escariotes: Eu sabia... eu podia te tocar... o tempo todo... eu podia...

Ele morre. Vampira o abraça com força e começa a chorar muito alto. Ela vendo seu filho a tocando, apenas se lembra que ele um dia morreu porque a tocou. E era apenas o seu primeiro dia no mundo. Os x-men não falam nada, nenhuma palavra.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Narrador:** Uma semana de tristeza se passa.

Uma semana depois, Sam Gutrhie estava andando nos corredores, levando suas roupas para a lavanderia, quando deu de cara com Jubileu.

**Jubileu:** Sam!

**Sam:** Oi Jubileu.

**Jubileu:** Olha, Sam, eu sei que você me pediu pra ficar longe de você, mas a morte do Escariotes mexeu comigo. Eu sei que ele não era boa gente, mas me fez perceber como as pessoas de quem a gente gosta podem ir embora de repente. E eu tenho uns assuntos pendentes com você.

**Sam:** Se você veio aqui querendo aliviar a própria consciência, pode ir embora.

**Jubileu:** Eu **vim** porque nós temos que conversar. Não vim aqui por mim. Quer dizer, vim também, mas o fato é que... Eu sinto sua falta. Eu to muito culpada. Você tava completamente certo e eu completamente errada. Eu sinto saudades do meu melhor amigo. Do meu companheiro de risadas.

**Sam:** ...

**Jubileu:** Me perdoa.

**Sam:** Tudo bem. Esquece.

**Jubileu: **Mas eu fui muito...

**Sam:** **Tudo** bem! Esquece, Jubi.Tá tudo bem.

Jubileu estende a mão para Sam.

**Jubileu**: Amigos?

**Sam:** Amigos.

Sam aperta a mão de Jubileu.

**Jubileu:** Só amigos?...

**Sam:** Só amigos.

**Jubileu: **Tá certo.

**Sam: **Quer me ajudar a lavar roupa?

**Jubileu: **Eu sou uma negação pra isso.

**Sam:** Tem que aprender a se virar sozinha garota. Se me lembro bem daqui a uma semana você vai ter 16 anos.

**Jubileu:** É verdade! Esse último ano passou bem rápido.

**Sam:** Só se for pra você, Jubi... Vai dar festa?

**Jubileu:** Acho que não. Só uma reuniãozinha. Festa da muito trabalho e muitas **possíveis confusões. **Que resultou numa verdadeira lavagem de roupa suja!

**Sam:** HahahaÉ verdade. A sua última festa deu muita roupa suja pra lavar, né?

**Jubileu:** HahahaÉ sim. Mas devemos sempre encarar essa trouxa pesada de roupa com muita sabedoria e cautela. Pra que quando ela for lavada, não se rasguem as rendas... da amizade e do amor...

**Sam:** Certíssimo! Mas por enquanto vamos lavar essas daqui que eu estou carregando agora...

E os dois amigos vão para a lavanderia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Na colina com a lapide de Betsy e de Charles a qual possui uma nova inscrição" Charles Lansheer. Ele foi um filho amado e um jovem que, no final, se redimiu de seus pecados", encontra-se Vampira sentada olhando para o horizonte. De repente um certo Cajun se senta ao lado dela.

Gambit: Você tá legal?

Vampira: Vou ficar. Não se preocupe, amor. Eu não vou tentar te matar, de novo.

Gambit sorri.

GambitÉ um alívio. Você... contou para o...

Vampira: Achei melhor não, ele já possui tanta raiva no coração... não sei como reagiria.

Gambité.

Vampira: ...

Gambit: ...

Vampira: Pelo menos dessa vez, eu pude enterrar o corpo do meu filho. Agora eu tenho certeza de que ele está em paz.

Gambit: ...

Vampira: ...

Gambit: Quer dar um passeio na cidade? Beber alguma coisa?

Vampira: Vamos sim.

Vampira passa o braço ao redor do de Gambit, claro, coberto pelo casaco.

Gambit: Vou pegar a chave do carro.

Vampira: Nada disso! Nós vamos do meu jeito!

Vampira segura o ladrão de Nova Orleans por baixo dos braços e levanta vôo em direção à cidade.

Gambit: Eu te amo, chere.

Vampira: Também te amo Gambit.

Eles somem no céu.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Os X-men parecem terem mais paz no coração com tudo resolvido. A carta do anjo alegrou a todos. Vampira e Gambit estão juntos do jeito que eles podem ficar. Magneto não está mais próximo deles, não mais instigando o ciúmes e o sentimento de insegurança de Gambit diante da impossibilidade de poder tocar a amada. Sam e Jubileu voltaram a ser amigos, Jean e Scott tentam esquecer o trauma que passaram uma semana atrás. Escariotes enfim descansou em paz... Até tempestade estava reconstruindo sua estufa e comprando lindas rosas... Todos pareciam estarem melhor...

Pietro liga para a base de Magneto na Antártica:

**Pietro**: Pai? Todos nós conhecemos o meu irmão...


End file.
